The Forsaken One
by its-Rayning-men
Summary: after years of running Vala's past has finally found her and a new adventure begins. Wow look an update, catch it before it runs away!
1. Introduction

AN: yes I am doing yet another "what might Vala's past be like" type fic, but what the hey I like writing them and you lot seem to like reading them (or at least you haven't told me any different so until you do I'm gonna keep on going.)

Thanks as ever to Annedith for doing the beta work, you're a star.

Let me know what you think.

***

Landry stood in the control room rubbing his temple as he listened to the information being relayed to him by the leader of SG8 via the open wormhole. All week SG teams had been hearing rumors offworld but they had all hoped that there was no truth behind them. He heaved a sigh as he came to the conclusion that it was more than a coincidence and now he would have to deal with it, and the mess he was sure would follow.

For the past week someone had been looking for Vala, and now they had found out where she was.

"Has he said what this is about?" Landry asked.

"No sir. All he'll say is that he has a message to personally deliver to Ms Mal Doran." The captain replied, he hesitated a moment before continuing, "Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Go ahead Captain."

"He doesn't look like one of Vala's usual… acquaintances sir."

Landry sighed again, "OK, bring him through, I want this matter dealt with as quickly as possible. Search him, remove _anything_ that could possibly be interpreted as a weapon, I don't want to take any chances on this."

The Captain agreed and the wormhole disengaged. Landry turned to Walter, "Get SG1 up here _now_."

5 minutes later Landry and the SG1 team were assembled in the gate room waiting for SG8 and the messenger they were bringing back with them.

"Vala, do you have any idea what this is about?" Daniel asked.

"For the tenth time, Daniel, no. I have no clue what's going on or who might be looking for me." Vala was honestly just as confused about this as everyone else was. Since she had been living on earth she had cut almost all her ties to her previous life and all of her former associates knew this.

"Well it looks like we're all about to find out." Cam quipped as the gate began to dial.

"Indeed." Teal'c added for good measure.

The four members of SG8 exited the wormhole and descended the ramp with their 'visitor' secured between them.

To say he wasn't what everyone was expecting was an understatement.

Instead of the leather-clad brute that seemed to the standard among the galaxies criminal population, and therefore Vala's old friends, the man was clad in what appeared to be some kind of chain mail with a leather tunic over it. He was tall and well muscled, glossy black hair fell to his shoulders and his piercing green eyes sparkled with intelligence. This man clearly wasn't a thug, he was a solider. A fact made all the more clear by the large broadsword and shield that SG8 had confiscated from him.

No one noticed that Vala had paled when he had walked through the gate or the flush of anger that followed it.

Before Landry could make introductions the man brushed passed him and came to stand before Vala.

"So you've found me then." She practically spat the words at him.

"I've looked for you since news reached us that you had been freed." He reached out his hand to touch her cheek but she turned her head from him.

"What do you want from me?" she glared at him as she spoke.

His eyes filled with sadness at the anger and hatred in her voice, "I want you to come home, it is all I have ever wanted since the day you left."

"If that's all then you've wasted your time. I won't go back there, I _can't_ go back there."

Vala turned from the man and started for the door, SG1 following her, but the man called after her.

"Please! You must come home, our mother is dying"

This wasn't just anyone looking for Vala, it was her brother.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Thanks to everyone that reviewed the the first chapter :o) here's the next bit, it's a little short but i wanted to leave it where i did.

Thanks to Annedith again for the Beta and the advice.

Let me know what you think.

***

Vala stopped dead at her brother's announcement.

Behind her Cam also stopped dead in his tracks, turned quickly and mouthed "Our?" at Sam. Acting quickly before he asked the question out loud, she shook her head at him to shut him up.

"I think we should move this conversation to a more appropriate location" Landry order and ushered them all up into the briefing room and dismissed SG8.

They all took their usual seats and their guest took the seat opposite Vala. Now that they saw the two together in a proper light it was easy to see the family resemblance.

There was an awkward silence as no one knew what to say, after a few moments Vala's brother cleared his throat, "Vala you must return with me."

"I can't Eldarin, I have a new life now." The anger that had filled her in the gate room had left her and now all she felt was the same hollow feeling that she always felt when she thought of her home.

"Vala, just because you have a home here doesn't mean you can't go and see your mother on her death bed." Daniel told her gently, and squeezed her hand under the table. The few times Vala had spoken of her mother it had been with love and reverence; he couldn't understand her not wanting to go back to her.

"Daniel Jackson is right," Teal'c added, "The beginning of a new path does not mean that we must abandon the one we have left behind."

"It is our mother's wish Vala, that you would return home. She was greatly wounded that you did not when you were freed." Eldarin pleaded, "Will you not do your duty as a daughter?"

The rest of the room cringed silently, collectively knowing that Eldarin had stepped into a mine field, you didn't talk to Vala about daughters. They still weren't prepared for the loud bang when Vala slammed her fist onto the desk.

"Don't talk to me about duty!" She rose from her seat and began to pace the room, "I fulfilled my _duty_ along time a go." The words tumbled from her mouth like poison.

Eldarin caught her wrist as she walked past him and stood in front of her, blocking her way, "If not for duty then will you return for love?" His voice was soft and gentle with her and for the first time the love that he felt for his younger sister was clear to see on his face. When Vala made no reply he moved his hands to her shoulders, "_Elena,"_ he whispered her name in their native language, "You are no longer the child we remember, please let our mother see the woman you have become."

Hesitantly Vala reached out her hand and traced the silver emblem that was embossed on the front of Eldarin's tunic. As her fingers ghosted over the flowing lines Eldarin drew her into his arms and, for a moment, the past 17 years where erased. Vala revelled in the safety her brother had always provided and it lifted Eldarin's heart to know that some part of the sister he had known still survived but all too soon the moment was over as Vala pulled away and turned her back on him.

"You betrayed me, Eldarin, you all…"

"We didn't know, Vala, Father didn't know. They lied to us! They said that nothing of the host survives." He brother remembered the words their father had repeated over and over, his one solace in a sin he would never forgive himself for, "We where all betrayed _Elena_, but now we are alive and they are gone. Come home, to stay or not it does not matter but please, come home and see our mother one last time."

Vala's shoulders slumped and, without looking back, she left the room.

All eyes turned to Daniel, expecting him to run after her but instead he turned to Sam, "Give her a few minuets then go make sure she's ok."

Sam, and Landry were about to protest but they caught the anger in Daniel's eyes and the look that passed between him, Teal'c, and Cam.

"Dr Jackson's right. Maj. Carter go after her, gentlemen why don't you escort our guest to the mess hall." With that Landry got up and left for his office. He thought he knew what they where planning and experience had taught him the less he knew about it the better. Sam threw the guys a warning look as she left the room to find Vala knowing exactly where she would be.

Daniel motioned towards the stairs and Eldarin followed him down, flanked on either side by Cam and Teal'c. None of them said a word until they were safely inside the elevator and Daniel had flipped the emergency stop button.

"You _gave_ your sister to the Goa'uld" Teal'c ground out as he turned to Eldarin, trapping him in the corner.

"You do not understand, there was no other option."

"Then explain it. Quickly." Cam ordered.

"They came to our planet, Ba'al and Qetesh. They could not destroy us from their ships so they laid siege to our cities and killed everyone who could not be protected by them. For three years we fought with the Jaffa but it was a stalemate where neither side could admit defeat." His eyes flickered from Cam to Teal'c, glinting emeralds filled with anger but lacking the hatred that had once been there.

"Ba'al sent an envoy to our Father, he said that if our Father would give up that which was most precious to him then he would leave our world alone. Twice my Father sent jewels and treasure to him and twice it came back, the second time there was a picture attached to it. It was of Vala. For a week my Father sat in council with his generals, trying to find a way to save her, a different way to win but there was nothing he could do." For the first time in his story his voice faltered as he remembered the fear on his sister's face when she was told, "She was only 15, and she was so scared but Father told her it was her duty to her people, just as it is the soldier's to die on the battlefield. When… when they took her she did not cry, she held her head high and did not show them her fear. I have never been so proud of another or as ashamed of myself as I was that day."

The three male members shared a look. There was no 'good' reason for offering someone up as a host but the reason for Vala being taken where about as good as they got and it wasn't the fault of the man standing in front of them. It was Jaceks' fault; their fathers fault.

Something clicked in Cam's head, "Hang on. This story's all well and good, but am I the only one having a problem associating Jacek with… you know any of that scenario?"

"You don't think he would serve Vala up on a plate to save his own skin?" Daniel asked sarcastically.

"No I think he would do it with out a second thought, Daniel, but come on 'Generals'? taking a week to think about? Giving away treasure? That is not Jacek."

"I agree." Teal'c turned back to Eldain, convinced the man must be lying.

However the look of confusion on his face seemed to give them all pause, "I do not know who the 'Jacek' person is." He told them.

"He's your father," Doubt was creeping into Cams voice as he spoke "We met him a couple of years ago."

"My father died almost 7 years ago, when he learned of what Vala had endured. The guilt was too much for him and he passed on. I give you my word, this man you speak of is neither my, nor Vala's, father."

Daniel blew out a harsh breath and flipped the emergency switch back off. "Why am I not surprised." He muttered to himself under his breath.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: There's a chunk of information about Vala's home world given in this chapter, let me know if it's confusing or doesn't make any sense. The places (and some of the language that they speak on Vala's home world) are taken from LOTR because I think they sound really good and I hate trying to make names up but this fic has nothing to do with it apart from that.

Let me know what you think :o)

***

While the guys where off 'dealing' with Eldarin, Sam made her way towards her lab to find Vala. Her lab was the place where Vala always went when she wanted to sit and think about things with out being hassled, knowing that Sam would allow her to be alone with her thoughts but was still there if she needed a sounding board.

True to form Sam found her sitting at the workbench, the desk lamp on, and a can of Diet-Coke in front of her. Sam grabbed her note book and took the seat beside Vala. They sat in silence for a few minuets, the only noise coming for the scratch of Sam's pen across the paper and the occasional slurp as they shared the can. Then came the occasional sight from Vala and Sam knew to start concentrating on her work a little less, after the 4th sigh there was a thud as Vala's head fell forward onto the bench and Sam put her pen down all together. In her mind Sam counted to 10.

"They just…" a pause "They never…" another pause "They didn't…" yet another pause, this one was accompanied by a 5th sigh and Sam knew Vala was ready to voice her thoughts, "When it was over I told myself that what they did meant that they didn't love me, everything in me wanted to get so far away from everything I had known, everything that had betrayed me. And as long as I kept running from it I didn't have to think about it."

"But now you have to think about"

"Yes. If I go back it'll change everything."

"It doesn't have to, not if you don't want it too."

Vala laughed, "Samantha, my family rule our entire planet. There's no way things _wont_ change if I go back."

Sam was about to speak when they where interrupted by the door opening and the guys coming into the room.

"Oh I think things are going to change even if you don't go back Vala." Daniel said, "Where you ever going to tell us about Jacek and the fact that he's _not_ your real father?"

Vala cringed, she had known since the scene in the briefing room that she was going to have to tell the truth about this, "He's not my biological father Daniel, but there was a time when he was a father to me." She rubbed her head, today was giving her a headache, "He looked after me when I needed it and he taught me how to survive out there on my own."

"How does that translate into you saying to us, us of all people, that he's your father? I thought when you came here you made a decision to stop lying." Daniel wasn't angry with her, well not really, he was more disappointed in her.

"It started as a scam, he needed a partner and it worked, after that it got a little out of hand and everyone who you need to survive," she waved her hand in the general direction of the rest of the galaxy "out there thought that I was his daughter."

"But why didn't you just tell us the truth when he contacted us?"

"Well what was I supposed to say? 'It's all just an act, I'm actually a princess on the run from her family because they handed me over to be a host'? It's not that simple Daniel."

"It was that simple Vala." He told her simply.

"I'm sorry." The honestly in her eyes when said it let Daniel know that this wasn't one of the times she was apologising simply because it was what she knew he wanted.

The two shared a look, momentarily forgetting everyone else in the room as they smiled at each other. SG1 where used to moments like this and none of them commented on it but a seed of suspicion planted itself in Eldarin's mid.

Putting thoughts of Daniel aside for the moment he took a step forward towards his sister, "_Elena_ please, come home with me, I know in your heart you want to, do not long to see it at least once more?"

"More than anything." She admitted softly.

"We will stand by you in this Vala Mal Doran, what ever you choose." Teal'c told her, Sam and Cam nodding in agreement.

"Ok then," She took her brothers out stretched hand, "Take me home."

As they walked out the room towards the Generals office Cam burst out laughing. The others all stopped and turned to look at him. He got his laughter under control enough to point at Vala.

"Princess is _actually_ a princess."

SG1 simply rolled their eyes at him and continued on while Eldarin gave Vala a confused look.

***

Half an hour later the mission had been cleared and Sam and Vala where in the locker room gearing up when an air-man entered with a package.

"Vala, your brother sent this to you. The generals already approved it." She handed over the cloth wrapped bundle and, saluting Sam, left them.

"What is it?" Sam asked curiously as Vala sat to open it.

"I'm not sure but I think I know." She opened it to reveal more deep blue cloth. With a sigh she stood up and allowed the material to unfold. It was a dress. "Yup, exactly what I thought it would be."

Sam let out a giggle, "It's not exactly standard issue."

Vala groaned and removed her fatigue jacket.

***

They stepped through the gate into a large green field. Off to their left there were a number of low stone buildings and to their right some distance away the eves of a forest came down from a hill to meet the plain.

As the wormhole closed behind them 6 guards dressed like Eldarin exited the building and came to wards them, some kind of pulse weapon drawn.

"Hault and be recognized." The leader shouted but as they drew nearer and recognised Eldarin they fell to one knee and bowed their heads, "I am sorry my lord, we did not recognize you."

"Rise captain, have your fastest rider send word to the way-point that I am on my way and in need of 6 fresh horses then continue on to the White city and give word to my mother that I have returned." He paused while the captain relayed the orders and a horse man rode off at a gallop down the path. "We have no need for a guard on our way to the way-point but we shall need horses for the ladies."

The captain saluted and turned to arrange for the horses when he caught sight of Vala and stopped dead, "The _Elgath_ has returned to us." He whispered before recovering himself and going to his duties.

"Elgath?" Daniel questioned when they where once again alone.

"It means 'forsaken one' in the high tongue." Eldarin explained, "It is the name that was given to Vala when…" He trailed off, they all knew enough to fill in the rest.

Two horses where brought to them by the captain, a large grey one and a slightly smaller chestnut one, "These are Orlas," He motioned to the grey, "and Brandy," he led the chestnut Brandy to Sam and helped her mount him and then made Orlas kneel so as Vala could mount him side saddle because of her dress. "The sun will shine all the more brightly now that you have returned to us, my lady."

Vala blushed at his comment and Cam almost choked he was trying so hard to hold in his snigger.

"It will be night fall by the time we reach the way-point, we shall rest there tonight and then continue on to the city in morning by horse." Eldarin instructed, slipping easily back into his role as First Prince now that he was back in his own land. He set off down the path, simply expecting the others to follow him.

Vala rolled her eyes at her brothers behaviour and her and Sam gently kicked the horses into a walk to follow him, the rest of SG1 joining them. They continued to walk along the path talking quietly among themselves until the sun began to fall westward behind the trees. Vala halted her horse and dismounted when they came to the ruins of a small town and walked towards them.

Her brother came to stand beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "It was destroyed during the war, there are a hundred like it between here and the Western sea."

"They haven't rebuilt them?" She asked quietly.

"Some of them, but most people have moved on from them and built new homes untouched by death."

The rest of the days walk continued in near silence and it was late in the evening when they reached the way-point. The team where greeted again by a captain and shown to a large room with around a dozen pallet beds in it.

"Food and refreshment will be brought to you soon, my lady. My lord, there is some matters that require your attention from the King." The captain told them and excused himself, Eldarin going with them.

"King? I thought your father was dead?" Cam asked.

"He is," Vala told him, on the walk to the way-point her brother had filled her in on what she had missed in the years she had been away, "My eldest brother is King now, he is King Anarion the 4th of Eregion, High King of all Eriador."

"Eldarin explained this earlier; Eregion is where we are now right?" Daniel cut in, "It's one of the 4 kingdoms that make up Eriador, kind of like the states America? But your family are also the over all rulers of the planet." He had been very intrigued by Eldarin's explanation of the political system of the planet, named Eriador.

"Exactly Daniel." Vala smiled proudly at him,

It wasn't long before the food arrived and, after a quick meal, they turned in for the night.

***

Daniel awoke in the middle of the night with a cool breeze in his face. He opened his eyes to see Vala sitting by the open widow, moonlight shinning down on her. He threw the blanket off of him and padded across the room to her, noting absently that Eldarin still hadn't returned.

"Can't sleep?" He asked her quietly, trying not to disturb their sleeping friends.

"I remember when I was young, we would spend our summers by the lake in the north and when we would return to the White city the clear ringing of silver trumpets could be heard in the wind for miles around. Our banners would fly in the breeze from the city walls, and the people would call that the Lords of Eriador had returned." She finally turned away from the window to look at him. "I still dream about those days, before the war came and everything changed. I thought that was all I would ever have left of my home, dreams and tarnished memories, but now…"

Daniel wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug, knowing that now was the time to reassure her, "Everything will be fine Vala. You can do this, we're all here with you…I'm here with you."

He held her for a long time, the two of them watching the moon travel across the night sky and gradually he felt himself holding more and more of her weight until he knew she was asleep in his arms. Gently he picked her up and carried her back to her bed. He placed her down in it and drew the blanket over her, watching as she snuggled down into its warmth.

He waited until he was sure she was in a deep sleep before kneeling down and placing a soft kiss to her fore head, "Good night Princess." He whispered and returned to his own bed.

In the shadows outside the open door Eldarin paused as he watched the tender scene unfold.

No matter how long it had been since he had seen his sister he was still her brother and any man that looked at her like _that_ was someone he was going to keep an eye on. He knew that look, it was the look he gave his wife when they had been courting, the look he still gave her when she did something that took his breath away. It was a look of pure love.

Sighing he entered the room and removed his armour before turning in for the night, he would speak to Daniel tomorrow and tell him to stop this behaviour towards his sister. She was a princess and Daniel was no prince, it was as simple as that.

This had to be stopped.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Here you go with another chapter, let me know what you think :o)

As always big thanks to Annedith for the beta.

In the grey, pre-dawn light Cam got his first real look at the place where they had spent the night. There were five stone buildings, including the one they where staying in, like the ones they had seen yesterday at the gate and a separate one that looked to be a stables. The architecture looked similar to some of the medieval villages that they had seen across the galaxy. The whole complex was surrounded by a large stone wall and just beyond it he could see the road that they had travelled down.

"That is the 'old-road'," A voice behind him said, "It runs from the harbours at the bay of Balar in the south all the way to Mountains of the Sun in the far north. It is the main road through all of Eriador." The voice came to stand beside him and he recognized the captain that had shown them to their room last night, "I am Cirith, Captain of this way-point."

He held out his hand for Cam to shake and Cam was surprised to see that they shook the same way as the Jaffa, by grasping at the wrist instead of the hand.

"Colonel Cameron Mitchell, I'm the leader of SG1"

Cirith gave a laugh and clapped Cam on the back, "I know who you are Colonel. My lord has sent me to find you, the morning meal is ready and he is keen that your party sets out before the sun has fully risen so that you may make it to the White City before nightfall."

He led Cam down the stairs and into a small dining hall, "It's another day's walk to the city?" Cam questioned as they walked.

"Be glad, if you were not travelling by horse it would be another two at least." They entered the dining hall and Cirith bowed to Vala and Eldarin before taking his leave.

Taking the last chair at the table Cam was prevented from speaking by the argument that was already going on between Vala and her brother. He gently nudged Teal'c who was sitting next to him, "What's going on?" He quietly asked under his breath.

"They are discussing the clothes of Vala Mal Doran and Col. Carter." Teal'c told him in an equally quiet voice. He had no intention of being dragged into the argument. Daniel had made that mistake ten minutes earlier and been shouted at by both siblings to stay out of it. "Apparently Eldarin does not approve of women in combat fatigues."

"Vala you will act as your status on this world demands you do. You may do as you wish when you are off gallivanting around the galaxy but when you are here you will abide by the rules you where brought up with." Eldarin stated loudly from the other end of the table.

Vala didn't reply she simply stood and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going now?" Her brother demanded.

The others at the table smirked at the look on Vala's face when she turned around. No one told Vala what she could and could not do. It was a fact they where all painfully aware of but seeing as they weren't the ones dealing with it they where taking the time to enjoy it.

"I was going to start the walk back to the gate."

Eldarin sighed, some things never changed and his sisters free spirit seemed to be one of them. It had been funny when they had been young to see their father and their tutors trying to control her but now that it was his job, at least for the time being, he was failing to find the humour in it..

"Fine, we will compromise. You can wear these Earth clothes until we are in sight of the city then you will change into more appropriate clothing."

Vala's grin split her face, she had always known how to get what she wanted out of her brother. "Deal, now if Cameron's finished we can leave."

***

This time when they set out, they were all on horseback, something that was not sitting well with either Daniel or Teal'c.

While Daniel had ridden camels when he was on digs he had never done much horseback riding. His lack of skill was painfully obvious as his horse refused to cooperate but he suspected the quiet word he saw Eldarin having with the stable master before they set off had something to do with it as well. On the other hand, Teal'c was a good rider but the large Jaffa was simply happier with his feet on the ground.

While their journey yesterday had been across wide open plains the road today seemed to be a never ending series of hills and valleys. They stopped around noon at the peak of a large hill that had enough trees on it to provide plenty shade from the, now scorching heat.

"We can eat a brief meal here then continue on, we should make it to the city in another few hours." Eldarin told them as he helped Sam down from her horse.

Daniel managed to get off his horse without falling, but it was a close thing, in time to help Vala down from her own, much to the annoyance of her brother.

They let the horses graze and wander loose beside them as they sat in the shade and ate. The team shared in the easy banter that had come from years of friendship and on occasion Eldarin would join them with a tale from his and Vala's childhood.

He was in the middle of a story about the summers they spent by the lake when the sound of a large company of horsemen approaching interrupted him. They all stood and peered into the distance where the sound was coming from and they saw around 50 horse men descending into the valley below them from the other side. Eldarin took the gilded horn from his belt and a loud, clear, call rang out around them. A few moments later he received an answering call.

"I am afraid you must change now _Elena_ rather than later, the company is of the Palace Mounted Guard." Eldrain told her sternly, "I will hear no argument on this."

Vala huffed as she and Sam disappeared to the other side of the grove of trees so as she could change.

They guys waited and a few minutes later the horsemen were upon them. They were an impressive sight to see; all of them clad in full, but light, plate armour with capes of deep blue flying behind them in the wind along with their banners. The greatest of these, though, was the man at the front of the column. His elaborate armour and the impressive tack of his horse gave away his position just as much as the small crown that sat on his head did.

He jumped down from his horse and embraced Eldarin, "My bother! When news reached me this morning that you had returned I could not wait. Where is she?" He didn't wait for a reply as he caught sight of Vala and Sam returning to the group, "_ELENA_" He cried making his way towards her as quickly as his status would allow.

Unlike her reunion with Eldarin, this one seemed to be full of joy and love as Anarion lifted her off her feet in a giant hug and spun her around. The sound of laughter could be heard from both of them and even after he had stopped spinning it was a few moments before he placed her back on the ground. "Look at the woman you have become" He beamed down at her then placed a soft kiss to her fore head, "Come, you shall ride at my side and tell me all of your journeys among the stars."

The others mounted their horses and continued on, riding with the rest of the company while Vala rode at the front with Anarion, Eldarin behind them. Every so often a loud bark of laughter was heard from the King as Vala shared her stories with him.

As the afternoon progressed the relationship between the siblings became clearer. While they all obviously loved each other and had missed each other and had missed each other, it was clear that Anarion and Vala shared a stronger bond with each other than either did with Eldarin

After a while the King called SG1 up to the front to ride along with them.

"You have looked after my sister well." He told them as they came along beside them, "And that is no small feat!"

"Princess can be a bit of a handfull," Cam laughed.

Anarion reached over to Teal'c, who was on the other side of him from Vala and extended his arm to him, "_Elena_ tells me you are Teal'c of the free Jaffa, it is an honourable thing to free one's people. News of your victory lightened my heart when it reached me, no people should be forced to endure what yours have."

Teal'c bowed his head as he accepted the Kings arm, humbled that someone who had once been attacked by his people could show such forgiveness.

"Can I ask you something, Your Highness?" Daniel questioned after the exchange with Teal'c was over.

"Of course Dr Jackson, if I can answer it, you may ask."

"You and Eldarin keep calling Vala, _Elena_. I was wondering what it meant."

"It is her name in the high tongue of this land, the name our parents gave her at her birth. It means 'Child of the Stars'."

They rode on for a while longer exchanging more stories of SG1s time together, both before and after Vala had joined them.

As the evening began to draw in more people began to appear along the road and as they neared the city the sound of horns and trumpets was carried on the wind towards them.

The rode to the crest of a hill and before them in the wide valley was a large city built of white stone. The sight was awesome to behold as the city swept to the back to the valley and on the foot of the mountains on the other side a large palace could be seen sitting high above it. The sun caught the river and it glittered with a thousand sparkles as it snaked its way across the valley and out towards the sea.

"This is the White City, greatest of all the works of my people. For over a thousand years it has stood." The King told them. He motioned to the herald beside him and a long silver horn was given to him. He let out a long loud note and soon an answering chorus of them came back from the city. As SG1 and the company watched a force field grew up from the encircling wall of the city and a as it closed into a full dome it sent up a flair high into the sky.

When the force shield melted back into the city wall people flooded out to line the way into the city and stood upon the walls to cheer the _Elgath_ at her home coming.

The company began its decent towards the city and SG1 fell back slightly to ride behind the three royals. In all their years of travelling the galaxy they had never seen anything so magnificent. Even the city of Atlantis paled in comparison to the stone wonder before them.

Tears of joy spilled from Vala's eyes as the people cheered and flowers were thrown at the feet of the horses as they approached the main gates.

When they got to the gates they halted the horses and dismounted to walk into the city but as her brothers went to take her arms she stopped them and motioned for her friends to come and stand beside her.

And so with her brothers in front of her and her friends beside her, Vala entered the city of her birth for the first time in 17 years.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Just for HAZOT I'm putting this up earlier than I was going to :o)

Enjoy! And let me know what you think.

As they walked through the gates of the city into the large courtyard, Vala stood stunned at the size of the crowd that filled it, all of them cheering her return. They were standing along the walls, children were sitting on their parents' shoulders so they could get a better view and there were even people standing on the large raised statue in the middle of the courtyard, an offense that usually meant a night in a cell.

"My people" Anarion called to them, "Today is a joyous day for all the people of this world! Long has my brother, Prince Eldarin, searched for our lost sister and today he returns to us successful!" He had to wait to continue as the crowed cheered, "My sister, the jewel of all Eriador has come home!"

There was another loud cheer and Vala had to take hold of Daniel's hand to keep her composure. She felt so overwhelmed. The doubts she had felt since the moment she had agreed to come home momentarily faded away as she felt the love of the people, _her people_, wash over her.

The group finally started to walk again as the guards of the city cleared a path towards a large open-top carriage and the seven of them were helped in. The people followed behind them as they made their way through the city and up to the large arched entrance to the palace. The carriage halted in another large court yard but unlike the one at the city gate, this one held a large fountain and for the most part was covered in grass, edged with what looked like white roses.

Standing before the entrance to the palace were three women, two standing slightly behind the other. The woman at the front stepped forward, leaning heavily on a cane but still standing tall about proud. Her jet back hair fell in thick waves down her back with only the slightest smattering of grey, her dress too was black and a small circlet of silver rested on tired brow.

"You should not be out of bed, Mother." Anarion said as helped Vala and Sam down out of the carriage, something Sam was not expecting.

"You may be King Anarion but do not think you are too old to be put across my knee." The older woman stated sternly but with a smile on her lips.

She embraced both of her sons as they came towards her and then she turned her attention to Vala, who had once again taken hold of Daniel's hand behind her back, something that did not go unnoticed by her mother.

"Come forward my child," She spoke softly to Vala, emotion flooding her voice.

Vala released Daniel's hand and came to stand before the older version of herself, her eyes cast down at the ground, too nervous to look at her mother's face, afraid of what she might find there. Her mother looked her up and down for a moment before releasing her cane and wrapping both her arms around her daughter. The tremor that had been running through Vala's body like a live wire melted away as her mother shushed her to calm her tears.

"You are home." Her mother kept repeating over and over to her as if she couldn't believe it. When they eventually pulled apart she smiled fully at her daughter and the smile was reflected exactly back to her, "If only your father had lived to see this day."

The moment was broken as a series of violent coughs took her over and an attendant brought her a glass of water. Once it had subsided and she had regained her breath, she spoke again to Vala, "_Elena,_ did I not raise you better or are you going to allow your friends to stand there all day without an introduction."

"Mother, these are my friends, SG1 of Earth, Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Colonel Samantha Carter, Teal'c of the free Jaffa, and Dr. Daniel Jackson." She pointed to each one in their turn and when she pointed to Daniel her mother gave him an appraising look, "SG1, this is my mother, Lady Aranel of Rhovanion."

Slightly unsure of what to do SG1 took their lead from Teal'c and bowed deeply while Sam gave a half curtsy, suddenly wishing she was dressed like Vala was as curtsying in combat fatigues just didn't feel right.

When another coughing fit overtook her, Aranel was escorted back inside by her two attendants and SG1 was left in the company of the King. "Come, we have rooms prepared for you, you must refresh yourself before we eat."

The interior of the palace was beautiful and Sam let out an audible gasp as they entered it. It looked like it had been taken right out of a storybook, the floors were of white marble and beyond the entrance way high vaulted ceilings glistened with the lights of chandeliers.

Eldarin gave a chuckle at Sam's expression, "My Lady Samantha, if you are impressed now I cannot wait to see your beautiful face tomorrow night when we shall throw a party and all of Eriador shall dance in these halls." Normally Sam would take offense at her rank being disregarded, but Eldarin did it with such charm and warmth that she knew none was meant and a light blush coloured her cheeks.

Anarion and Eldarin started to lead them down a long corridor but a solider stopped them, requiring the King's attention, "My guests, Eldarin shall have to be your guide from here, there are matters that I must deal with." And with that he and the solider were gone into another room.

Eldarin continued to lead them to their rooms, occasionally pointing out and explaining a statue or portrait that they passed. Eventually he turned aside and took them into a small common room. There was a huge fireplace dominating the room against the near wall and two doors leading to bedrooms. In the centre of the floor was a large couch and a low wooden table, flanked on either side by another large chair. Off to the sides two small spiral stair cases lead to a second level where there were four more bedrooms and a small balcony that looked down onto the common room. On the opposite side of the room from the fire place was large archway that opened out onto another balcony, this one over looking a small garden.

The lack of doors to the outside balcony intrigued Sam as she could clearly see the trees outside swaying in the wind but she couldn't feel even the slightest breeze in the room. As Vala ushered the men up into the upstairs bedrooms Sam went over to the arch and ran her fingers over the opening to find that there was a force shield there, crystal clear and undetectable to the naked eye.

Eldarin came up beside her, "These force shields are all around the palace. We use them instead of glass for windows and in this case for doors as well." He smiled at the look of confusion on her face, "You are wondering where all this technology comes from?"

"Well, not to sound rude but yes. You don't appear to be a technically advanced civilisation yet you have all this shield technology and you also carry pulse weapons beside your swords."

"Long ago our people decided that we would not allow technology to destroy our way of life." He explained, "We use it when it is needed, like the force shields for the city and our pulse weapons. We also have transport technology but it is seldom used unless at the greatest need." He took Sam's hand and gently ran it over the stone along the arch. It was slightly warm to the touch. "We integrated the new with the old where it was needed but other than that we are content with our lives."

"How do you open it?" Sam asked.

"You simply run your hand over it as you where doing, only in a circle, see?" He demonstrated and the shield dropped, the light breeze blowing across their faces.

"And to close it?" Sam asked again, her voice slightly breathy as she stared in to Eldarin's green eyes.

"When you take your hand away it will stay open for five seconds before closing again. For the windows, there is a small panel beside them."

The two of them jumped apart when a knock on the door interrupted them. Two servants entered with a small chest between them, "My lord, your mother has sent this for the ladies."

Eldarin quickly pointed the servants to one of the lower bedrooms before bowing and making an exit. The servants placed the chest on the floor by the dressing table in the left hand bedroom and backed silently out of the room.

"Be careful of Eldarin, Samantha," Vala warned gently as her friend came to join her in the room, "He loves his wife but he has our father's wandering eye when it comes to a beautiful woman."

"I didn't mean…" Sam trailed off, she had no idea what had come over her in the common room. Not only was Eldarin married, he was Vala's brother and way off limits.

"I know Samantha, I didn't mean that you had done anything wrong. Just be careful, he has been using those eyes to charm woman into his bed since he was 15." She smiled at Sam to let her know she wasn't angry in any way, she was simply trying to stop her from getting hurt, "Now come and see what my mother has sent us, feel like dressing up for dinner?"

***

An hour later the men were sitting around the table in the common room, they hadn't been provided with different clothes so they had simply washed up and changed into their spare, clean, fatigues. About half an hour before, a servant had appeared with a tray of drinks and had left with their dirty clothes. They were now sitting playing cards and enjoying the soft fruit drink that had been left for them while waiting on the girls to finish getting ready, trying to ignore the bouts of giggling that were coming from the other room.

Sam was the first to emerge from the room and she received a shocked silence from the rest of her team as they took in her dress. It was a deep blue to match her eyes and hung delicately from her shoulders falling to the floor with a thin silver belt drawing it in at the waist. Its long sleeves enclosed her arms to the elbows before opening up flowing softly to her wrists.

As the shock wore off Cam let out a low whistle, "Sam you look amazing!"

"I agree Colonel Carter, that dress is most becoming on you." Teal'c added.

Daniel was unable to respond as he caught sight of Vala leaning causally against the doorway behind her friend, simply allowing Sam to have this moment. While Sam looked stunning in her dress Vala looked radiant in hers. It was a soft lavender colour and the top was cut low in the front, giving way to a tight corset that glittered softly in the fire light, the skirt was the same colour but had a slightly darker panel inserted at the front and it brushed the floor. Her sleeves were the same design as Sam's only they almost covered her whole hand, only the tips of her delicate fingers could be seen.

From across the room she caught his eye and smiled warmly at him, a look of contentment on her face and for the first time Daniel was worried that when this was over she wouldn't be returning home with them. He crossed the room as Teal'c and Cam continued to fawn over Sam and stood in front of her in the doorway.

"You look… beyond beautiful." He told her. He was surprised when she blushed but then realised how few times he had ever genuinely complemented her and felt bad for not telling her every day how wonderful she looked.

She was saved from having to make a reply by a servant entering the room and announcing that dinner was ready. Since the seriousness of the moment was gone Vala held out her arm to him and flashed him a cheeky smile, "Care to escort a lady to dinner?

***

Dinner had turned out to be a small but elaborate affair with only SG1, Eldarin and Anarion, their respective wives, and their mother. Aranel had eaten little and retired half way through the meal, feeling too weak to continue.

The guests were being escorted back to their rooms when Anarion took Daniel to one side.

"You are a good man Dr. Jackson and have been a good friend to my sister," He told him but while his words where friendly his tone was deadly serious and for the first time since meeting him, Daniel saw the power that lay behind his eyes, "I see the way you look at her, the way she reaches to you. But I will tell you this only once Dr. Jackson, she is not for you. She is _Elena_, daughter of the Kings of the House of Eregion. She is not meant for a commoner such as yourself and you will stop this behaviour towards her immediately. Am I clear?"

Daniel was too shocked to do anything more than nod his head mutely.

"You will not speak a word of this to her Dr. Jackson. My sister does not always know what is best for her and there are some choices she cannot make for herself."

In his mind Daniel wanted to scream at this man that Vala _always_ knew what was best for her, even when nobody else could see it she knew it because knowing what was best for herself was the only way she had survived on her own for so long. He wanted to shout that just because he was her brother, he had no right to tell him not to pursue anything with Vala, especially since he hadn't yet gotten up the courage to do anything about his attraction to her. He wanted to be outraged at the man's audacity but he held his tongue as he remembered how happy Vala had been at dinner tonight and how content she had looked earlier in the evening.

Daniel may have wanted Vala but he wouldn't make her choose between him and her family. Part of him wanted to think it was a noble thing, that he was taking the moral high ground by not making her choose but a smaller part of him whispered that it was because he was afraid she wouldn't pick him.

So he stood quietly and watched as Anarion said good night to his sister and kissed her on the forehead and, in his mind, Daniel gave her up forever.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: And here's yet another chapter today, you can thank HAZMOT for the double helping. The fact that I love writing this also helps a lot.

As always thanks to Annedith for the BETA and all the advice/help/everything-else-you-do-for-me. Let me know what you think :o)

***

The next morning Vala was gone when the others woke up and the servant who brought them breakfast told them she had gone to sit with her mother for the morning and would join them at lunch time. In the meantime, she had arranged for them to be given a tour of the Palace and the city.

"Vala seems to be slipping back into this whole princess gig pretty well." Cam told them as he helped himself to some of the fruit on the table.

"Back into? I don't know why it didn't occur to us before that she might be royalty." Sam shot back sarcastically, "We should have started calling her princess years ago."

Cam laughed and gave her a shove in the arm, "Now Samantha, my Granny used to say, everyone loves a little ass, but nobody likes a smart ass."

"Well Cameron, I would say I'm very smart although it has nothing to do with my ass." She laughed at him as he rolled his eyes at her.

There moment of light banter was interrupted by the knock on the door and a guard entering. He bowed before them before speaking, "I am Ando, a Sergeant of the City Guard. It is my duty today to be your escort around the city."

Ando looked mostly like all the other guards they had met in Ereigon, tall and broad, with brown hair that fell to his shoulders. He was dressed in what seemed to the standard chain mail with a leather tunic over it, only his was black rather than the blue that the guards and the way-point and stargate had been.

"I am under special orders to take Dr. Jackson to the Palace library before we begin if he wishes. Princess Elena has had scholars there arrange texts for you which she feels you would be interested in."

"That would be amazing." Daniel had been listening to Anarion, Vala and Eldarin talk in the 'high tongue' last night at dinner and was egger to learn more about it and the cultures of this planet. He made a mental note to thank Vala for her thoughtfulness when he saw her later but Anarion's words from last night floated into his head and he found himself doubting his natural instinct.

Ando led Daniel down a long corridor and into a huge library and handed him over to the scholars there then left to begin the day's tour with the rest of SG1.

"You must be Dr. Jackson, Her Royal Highness told us you would be joining us this morning. I am Hirgon the Chief Scholar of the City. I am to help you with anything you require in your studies." The scholar introduced himself.

Daniel stood stunned, he could spend the rest of his life studying the books in this room and still never be finished. He had no idea where to start.

"Perhaps we could begin with an introduction to the languages of this world? Her Highness mentioned that your first love is languages." The older man smiled at Daniel.

"Yes, that would be great, languages are a passion of mine." Daniel ignored the small voice in his head that said that Vala had become a greater passion a long time ago.

***

Sam, Cam and Teal'c stood on one of the wide bridges that crossed the river in the middle of the city. Like almost everything else in the city, it was made of white stone and was immaculately maintained.

"Would you like to proceed? There is a small park further down that looks onto the waterfront that may interest you." Ando prompted.

All morning he had guided them around the City. They had ridden down to the outer wall and steadily been working their way inwards back towards the palace. They had marvelled at the chance to see the great wall close up and Sam had asked question after question about the shield technology while Cam had been intrigued by the huge trebuchets that were set into it on the inside. The huge beams with long slings attached used heavy counterweights to fire a larger version of a pulse blast and could reach a target half way up the valley. Cam had begged for a practical demonstration but had, not surprisingly, been denied. After leaving the wall, Ando had shown them the various markets and public buildings that made up the lower part of the city.

As he led them into the small park he began his ever-constant commentary, "This garden was created at the end of the war by the late King Ecthelion in memory of his daughter."

The centre of the small garden was occupied by a large plinth on top of which a 3D holographic image of a young woman and an older man. The image moved as they entered the garden properly and the two figures began to dance in a small circle, like in a music box. As the team approached it they where surprised to see that the image was of Vala and who they could guess to be her father.

"It is said that the night before she saved us, Princess Elena and the King spent the whole night in the grand ball room dancing." Ando told them, "When the Jaffa left our world there was no celebration, for we had won the war but lost the greatest treasure in all of Eriador but until the end of time, in this garden, the Princess and her father will dance."

The rest of the garden was filled with well tended yellow roses, which Sam knew to be Vala's favourite flower, and a few benches down at the waterfront.

***

Vala had come to her mother's side before the sun had risen that morning and watched her sleep. The few times she had been ill as a child her mother had stayed by her bedside and done the same.

Eldarin hadn't been lying when he said that Aranel was dying. Even in the low light Vala could see how pale she was and the fine sheen of sweat that covered her face. Every half hour or so she would give a violent cough, but even that was not enough to wake her from her deep sleep. It was around ten o'clock in the morning before her mother woke.

"Elena, you should be with your friends, not sitting there watching me sleep." Her mother remarked softly when she finally noticed Vala sitting at her side.

"They are occupied this morning mother," Vala smiled softly, "They have an escort showing them around the city, even Cameron can't get into that much trouble with someone watching him."

Even in her declining state it lifted Aranel's heart to see her daughter speak so fondly of her friends. It was clear that whatever had happened and whatever she had been through, she was happy now and that she had begun to create a life of her own. The two sat and talked for a long time; Vala telling her mother all the things that had happened since she had been freed, even the things she hadn't told her brothers about.

Vala lay on the bed curled into her mother's side as she cried and told her about Adria. Her mother had cried right along with her and had gently reprimanded Vala for naming her daughter after her father's mistress but when Vala explained she had named her that because someplace in her heart she knew the girl would never truly be hers, Aranel had felt her heart break slightly.

By noon it was Vala who was asleep and Aranel who watched over her. She gently stroked her daughter's long black hair as she thought over everything she had learned. It had been her original intention to convince Vala to stay here and resume the life she had been forced to give up but as she had listened to Vala speak she knew that even if she did stay here she would never be truly happy. She had grown beyond the role she would play if she stayed; she was her own woman now and a force to reckon with.

Aranel was happy with the woman her daughter had become, she had used her free spirit and pig-headed determination and honed it to a knife point. She had survived in a world where everything was against her and had come out of it all a strong and confident woman. The only thing that worried her was the sparkle in her daughter's eyes when she had talked about Dr Jackson. She knew that Anarion had spoken to the man about his attachment to his sister and at the time she had no intention of getting in the middle but now she was beginning to realise just how much Daniel meant to Vala as well.

She gazed down at Vala as she continued to stroke her hair. She still wouldn't get involved, her children were all fully grown now and they would have to learn to deal with things with out her, she wasn't going to be around forever. But in her heart she silently cheered her daughter and Daniel on.

***

As Cam, Sam and Teal'c made their way back up the entrance way to the palace they were passed by a troupe of horsemen who seemed to be escorting a group of other riders.

Unlike the riders and guards they had seen so far, these were clad in much simpler leather armour and had long green cloaks trimmed with gold. The embossed golden sun shone on their chests and the flowing mane of a horse crested their helms.

Ando stood to the side and saluted as the company passed.

"They are the House Guard of the King of Anorien. His realm lies to the south of our own, they are great warriors and there is no place in the galaxy that breeds such horses as they do. The man at the front is their King, Henneth, and the woman that rides beside him is his Queen. They, and their court, are here for the ball the King is throwing tonight. They are the first to arrive but before nightfall, the Kings of Lebennin and Gilrain shall be here also."

"How did they get here so fast?" Sam asked, "It took us almost two days from the gate and we didn't pass any other cities."

"They use the transport pads, Colonel. There is one in each city in the Houses of Healing for the transportation of the sick and there is a larger one outside each city for the movement of troops. Generally they are not used for occasions such as this but these are special times." Ando explained.

Sam was impressed. What Eldarin had told her yesterday seemed to be the truth, they did have very advanced technology; they simply chose not to use it most of the time. They continued on to the palace and were met outside it by Eldarin.

"Have you taken good care of our guests, Sergeant?" Eldarin questioned.

"I live to serve, my Lord." Ando said as he bowed to the Prince.

"I am sure you have done well." Eldarin laughed, "You may return to your normal duties, Sergent."

Eldarin took them into the palace and led them back to their common room.

"My brother and I have other duties that must be attended to this afternoon. Lunch has been brought to you here and I shall see that Dr. Jackson is brought from the library to eat." He left them to it and returned to whatever 'duties' he was needed for.

A table and chairs had been set out on the outside balcony for them so they could enjoy their meal in the afternoon sun. There was a whole spread of sandwiches and cakes along with fruit and cheeses for them to enjoy. A full bottle of the sweet fruit drink they had enjoyed last night was also present.

After ten minutes there was still no sign of Daniel or Vala so the three friends sat down and began their lunch together, talking easily of the things they had seen that morning.

While he had been impressed by what he had seen Teal'c had been quieter than normal as they toured the city. He had been humbled by King Anarion's greeting to him yesterday but assumed that it was the breeding of a King that had allowed him to be so gracious. But today he had seen that, while they may not have been so vocal in expressing it, the sentiment was generally held by the people they had met. This was a planet that had never been ruled by anyone but its own people and they seemed genuinely happy that the Jaffa had won this freedom as well. The fact that it meant that they were unlikely to be attacked again in the future by the Jaffa also played a part, but not a huge one.

They were halfway through their meal when Vala came out to join them. She looked tired and her eyes where puffy as if she had been crying but she also looked like a load had been taken off her shoulders. Her time with her mother that morning had obviously been well spent.

"Where's Daniel?" She asked as she snatched a piece of fruit from Cam's plate, sending him a cheeky smile.

"Jackson's not back from the library yet." Cam told her as he batted her hand away when it made another attempt for a strawberry.

Vala laughed and, unintentionally mimicking Daniels words from a few days ago, said, "Why am I not surprised." Her tone was completely exasperated but it was undermined by the smile on her face, "I'll go dig him out."

***

Daniel was sitting with his nose in a pile of books when Vala finally found him.

"I hope you haven't been giving Hirgon too much trouble." She said by way of introduction as she perched herself on the table beside him.

"Not nearly as much as you gave me as a child, Your Highness." Hirgon smiled as he came out from behind another stack of books. He gave her a pointed look that made her feel five years old again as she slipped off the table.

"Lunch is ready Daniel, and if you don't get their soon I think Cameron is going to finish it all." She told Daniel as she pulled the book from his hands.

"Vala! I was reading that!" Daniel exclaimed, as if only noticing her for the first time.

"And now you're not. Come on, I'm hungry." She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the library, placating him with a vague promise that he could return later.

Hirgon gave a chuckle as he listened to them disappear down the corridor, still arguing with each other. He turned to the small cat that he kept with him I the library "Some things never change, Hugo, and that is especially true for young people in love."


	7. Chapter 6

AN: here we go again. This was a pain in the bum so I hope you all appreciate it! :oP nah just kidding, but do let me know what you think.

***

"I still can't get over the idea that this is where you grew up" Sam told Vala as they walked along the corridor "It's like something out of a fairy tale."

"I never really thought about it growing up, but after I was freed I saw it differently." Vala told her honestly. She hadn't told Sam but for tonight she was going to help her friend live a little bit of the fairy tale The only problem was Vala couldn't quite remember where in this part of the palace the room she was looking for was.

After three wrong turns Sam was beginning to pick up on this as well, "Vala are you sure you know where we're going?"

"I'm… pretty sure, once we find the right corridor I'll know exactly where we're going."

"And you'll know we're in the right corridor because…?"

"It's the one with the statue of my great-great grandfather in it." Vala told her, as if everyone had statues of their great-great-grandfathers in their homes.

"Oh…"

Two more wrong turns later Vala was about to stop the nearest servant or guard, whichever came along first, when finally she came across a landmark she recognized.

"Come on, it's just through here." Vala took Sam's hand and led her to a large wooden door, "Close your eyes." She waited until Sam had her eyes closed and then, with some effort, opened the door and walked the other woman into the room. "OK you can open them now."

Sam opened her eyes and gasped. The whole room was filled with rows and rows of beautiful gowns, at one end there was a dressing area with floor to ceiling mirrors in a semi-circle and next to that was a display case with more jewels in it than Sam had seen in the rest of her lifetime put together.

"Vala? What's going on?"

"Well, we're having a ball tonight and you can't exactly go dressed in your fatigues now can you?"

Sam's smile split her face as she gave Vala a huge hug and let out a girly squeal.

"Come on, we had better get started. We only have five hours before we need to be ready."

***

While the girls spent the afternoon choosing outfits the guys found out what they had been provided for the ball. When their fatigues had been taken away last night they had been measured and suitable clothing had been found for them in the correct sizes.

Daniel had been provided with fitted trousers, a white high-collared, fitted shirt and a waistcoat of deep blue. The outfit given to Cam was the same except his waistcoat was dark green and a set of traditional Jaffa robes had been created for Teal'c in a soft grey fabric.

Once they where ready the three men had to, once again, wait for the ladies of SG1 to finish getting ready. They had been waiting in their small common room for almost half an hour. Teal'c kept giving Cam an annoyed look as he fiddled constantly with either his collar or his waistcoat and even Daniel had to stop himself from reaching out and stilling the Colonel's hands.

It was almost another twenty minutes before Sam turned up, making her presence known by wolf whistling at Cam and Daniel then laughing at the blush that crept up their faces.

Sam had chosen a dress that was the same style as the one she had worn last night but tonight instead of deep blue it was the palest green and the small belt was of gold. Her hair was loose and had been curled softly then pinned back from her face with small white and green jewels. Around her neck was another soft green jewel and there was a ring on her finger to match it.

"Are you guys finally ready to go?" Sam asked from her spot by the door.

"Yeah, we were just waiting on you two. Where is the princess anyway?" Cam asked as he came to join her. "Nice look on you, by the way." He added as he finally took in what she was wearing, "Very…feminine."

"Why thank you, Cam," She replied sarcastically, "You really do know how to make a girl feel beautiful."

"You look spectacular tonight Samantha." Teal'c told her and smiled as she blushed.

It wasn't often that Teal'c called her by her first name. In almost 15 years of friendship she could probably count the times on one hand, but that just meant that when he did it was all the more special.

"Thank you Teal'c. And to answer your question, Cam, she's with her brothers. Apparently being the guest of honour means she has to make a bit of an entrance." Sometimes Sam couldn't understand how Cam's mind worked and sometimes she just didn't want to.

***

They had been in the ball room for almost 45 minuets now and Daniel was feeling the need to escape for some space. The huge room was filled with nobles from all over Eriador and Daniel was beginning to see what Anarion had meant when he had said 'commoner' last night, Daniel hadn't been introduced to one person tonight who wasn't a King, Queen, Lord or Lady.

He finally found a quiet spot at the bottom of a grand stair case and sat down, his head in his hands. This afternoon Vala had been so excited to know what he thought of the library and he had wanted nothing more than to share his thoughts with her but he had brushed her off and changed the subject. The look of confusion and hurt on her face had been so obvious that for the rest of their time together that afternoon he hadn't been able to look her in the eye.

Daniel's internal musings where interrupted when a steward came down the stairs and spoke to him.

"Young man, you must clear this step immediately." The look on the steward's face and the tone of his voice told Daniel exactly how low down the list of importance he was tonight.

He stood and turned, about to make his way back into the ball room when he saw Vala standing at the top of the stair case gazing down at him.

If she had looked radiant last night Daniel didn't know the words to describe her tonight. His breath caught in his chest the same way it had when she had removed her helmet at their first meeting. Her dress was midnight blue and swept elegantly down to the floor, the long sleeves split at her elbows and her pale skin could be seen peeking out from the fabric. There was a circlet of silver upon her brow and the shinning white stones on it twinkled in the light. She began to descend the stairs towards him and as she turned the corner, Daniel could see that a gossamer fine web of silver held more of the white stones in her hair; it was more beautiful than even the clearest night sky he had ever seen.

"Vala…" He trailed off, words failing him.

There was an exasperated noise from the steward, "Young man, you shall bow and address Her Highness in the correct manner."

"No, it's all right." Vala began but Daniel interrupted her.

"Your Highness," He bowed low from the waist, "You look amazing tonight."

Finally she was in front of him, "You don't need to do that Daniel." He was the first of her friends to address her like that, apart from Cam who still called her by her pet name, and it made her feel highly uncomfortable.

"It's who you are now." Daniel told her simply, a note of sad acceptance in his voice "Excuse me, Princess." He bowed again and turned his back on her to return to the ball room, completely missing the look of devastation on her face.

***

"Lords and Ladies, friends and honoured guests." Anarion began, bringing the room to silence as he spoke, "Tonight is a night long awaited by all the peoples of Eriador. For 17 years our planet has rebuilt and grown stronger in the wake of war but always there has been a note of sorrow in all our doings. Tonight that note is removed and we can rejoice fully at all we have done. Tonight my dear sister, _Elgath_ of her people, returns to us."

Anarion motioned to the large double doors at the end of the hall and as the heralds blew a clear call on their trumpets the doors opened to reveal Vala.

Calmly and with much dignity Vala walked the length of the hall to stand in front of her brother when she reached him she knelt at his feet.

"My sister, you kneel at the feet of no one." He told her lovingly as he reached down and took her hand bringing her to stand before him. He kissed her reverently on the forehead before he bowed low before her.

The rest of the room followed his lead and bowed as well and once they rose a cheer erupted.

Anarion took a glass from the servant beside him, "My people, please raise your glasses to Princess Elena and the dawning of a new day for our people."

As the room called her name Vala once again felt herself become overwhelmed and longed for her friends to be standing beside her, knowing that with them at her side she could handle anything. Her eyes sought them out in the crowd and when she saw the proud looks on their faces, her smile became real for the first time that night.

However, it was short lived.

When her eyes locked with Daniel's she saw a sadness hidden deep in them and her own eyes reflected it back at him for a moment as her smile faltered.

***

Later than night, Vala stood out on the balcony, a glass of sweet wine clasped between her hands, looking out over the lights of the city. The noise of the party seemed so far away as she thought about Daniel and his actions today.

She had thought he would like his visit to the library she had arranged but when she had questioned him about it at lunch he had muttered a thank you then changed to topic. Then, tonight when she had asked him to dance with her, he had snapped at her that he didn't dance. As she had left the ballroom, however, she had seen him dancing with Sam.

Even the little things that they did everyday he had stopped doing today. When they stood with the rest of the team he had moved to stand between Cam and Teal'c rather than his normal place at her side, there was none of the little touches that they usually shared. Before tonight she had never realised how often he placed his hand on her back when they walked but now that she had noticed it she missed it terribly.

He was distancing himself from her and she didn't know why. What had changed between last night and today? She had thought they where making progress in their personal relationship. These last few months things had seemed to be changing. She had seen the new way Daniel had been looking at her and she could tell that he was building up the courage to ask her something.

A shiver ran through her as the night air began to chill her skin and she drew her arms around herself to keep in some warmth. She turned as she heard footsteps accompanied by the tap of a cane coming towards her and saw her mother coming towards her.

"It has been many years since such joy has been felt on this world, _Elena,_ and yet I do not think I have seen you smile properly all night." Aranel said. As she came to stand in front of Vala she knew by the look on her face what was wrong with her, "You love this man?"

"More than anything." Vala admitted softly, "But I think he does not love me."

Aranel's reply was instant. She clapped Vala round the back of the head, "So you are just going to be miserable for the rest of your life? One thing has not changed about you over the years daughter, if I have learned anything from your stories it is this, you have never let any man define you. Not your father, nor you brothers, and certainly not any man you have cared for."

"What would you have me do?" Vala asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I would have you smile again and _be_ the woman you have become."

"I'm not sure I know who she is." Vala told her mother, a note of despair creeping into her voice.

"Yes you do. You are _Elena_, child of the stars and daughter of Kings. There is no power in this world that can stop you from having what you want – no matter what your brothers may think on the subject."

"My brothers?" She paused for a moment, "You mean they... Oh I am going to ring their necks when I get my hands on them." Realisation came over her as to why Daniel had been pulling away from her. "Excuse me, Mother."

Aranel stepped aside with a barely hidden smile. She remembered other times when her sons had decided what would be best for their sister and how they'd turned out. With a new look of determination Vala set off back into the ball room to find her brothers and tell them _exactly_ what she thought of their meddling

"Vala are you all right?" Sam asked as she stormed past them.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Cam had also caught the look on her face.

"Where are you going?"

That last one was Daniel and it did make her stop, "I'll deal with _you_ later." She told him as she carried on over to where her brothers where standing.

"You two, come with me. Now."


	8. Chapter 7

AN sorry about the earlier confusion, this is the proper chapter. i am infact an idiot of massive proportions and didn't check the first time round that i had put in the right file.

***

"Elena? What's wrong?" Eldarin asked, casting a worried look at Anarion, Vala did not look pleased.

"Come with me." She told them, turning her back on them and simply expecting them to follow.

"Do you think she knows you spoke to Dr. Jackson?" Eldarin asked Anarion quietly.

"I think it's a definite possibility." Anarion replied sarcastically.

"And I'm in trouble because…"

"Because if you think I'm going to be shouted at by our baby sister on my own then you have another thing coming."

The two men followed her into one of the drawing rooms in silence, knowing they were about to have their heads handed to them. Vala turned, hands on her hips, and glaring through her brothers, addressed the footman who had dutifully followed as well.

"Close the doors and make sure we are not disturbed." She told the retainer who whirled, coattails flying to exit the room and do her bidding. The silence grew colder as she looked from one to the other; Anarion stared straight ahead, determined to out-stubborn his sister. "Now, what exactly did you two say to Daniel?"

"Elena we were only doing what we thought was best for you." Anarion started, playing the part of concerned brother, "We know nothing of this man, of his world or where he is from. How can we trust a man with our sister's heart if we do not know him?"

"You could have asked about him, for a start." Vala huffed, "but that wouldn't have mattered because that's not why you really intervened was it?"

"I did what I did for your own good, Elena." Anarion said sternly, "You lead a dangerous life out there among the stars, fighting battles that are not your own, getting into trouble, always running and never looking back. What man that claims to love you can let you lead this life?"

"One who knows me!" Vala exclaimed, "One who will not try and tie me down, put me in a cage, give me a label. I like the life I have now, I'll have you know! I love my friends and going off on adventures. And we might get into fights that are not our own but they are fights worth winning."

"You should not be fighting at all!" Anarion's tone was growing less controlled as he went on, "You should have come home!"

"I didn't want to!" She shouted. Vala stopped and closed her eyes briefly to regain control. She continued in a low, dangerous voice. "Nothing you can think of can compare to what I suffered as a Gou'ald host, and you gave me to them! I was 15 years old and so scared and you threw me away like I meant nothing to you. You claim to love me, to rejoice that I've come home and then you do this."

"We thought you were dead! They lied to our father, Elena. They told us you were dead. It killed his soul when he sent you to them and when he found out what you had endured it killed his body."

"You still haven't told me what you said to Daniel."

"I told him exactly what I have told you. He is not good enough for you and this infatuation you share will end. Now."

"You have no right to do that."

"I am your brother and I am your King." Anarion shouted, "You are on my world in my house and you will learn your place, Elena."

"Is that so?" She drew herself up to her full height, imperious in her royal finery. Her voice became very low, very dangerous. She continued in a bare whisper. "You, of all people lost the right to claim sovereignty over me when you abandoned me. I am my own woman, and I will not subvert myself to you. Not now, not ever. I am leaving!" She turned and started to walk away from them when Anarion grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me!" She said coldly.

"You will do no such thing, not in this way. There is a room full of people in there who are expecting your company for the evening."

Vala winced as Anarion tightened his grip on her wrist but her mother's words from earlier came back to her and, with her free hand, she slapped Anarion across the face, almost knocking him off his feet.

Anarion dropped her arm in shock.

"You are my brother and believe me when I say that is the only reason you are still standing right now. No man treats me like this without consequence." The words where out of her mouth before the small voice in the back of her mind reminded her that she had let Tomin hit her once and done nothing. "Daniel is a noble man. He may not have a title, he may not be what you think is good enough for me, but he has never treated me like you have tonight, nor will he ever. He is a good man, an honest man, and he is the man I love. So I am giving you two choices. Either stand by me or get the hell out of my way."

"Elena, please, you have to understand…" Eldarin spoke up for the first time.

"No. I am through trying to understand. I know you probably didn't have much to do with this, but those are your options, take them or leave them."

She brushed past both of them and, drawing herself up into full princess mode, re-entered the ball room, her brothers left stunned in her wake.

They were still standing in silence when their mother came into the room.

Aranel took one look at her boys and nodded her head in satisfaction, "Serves you right, When has dictating anything to your sister ever worked in the past? I am going to bed now. You will have this straightened out by the morning." There was no doubt that her last statement was a command and not a question.

"Yes mother." The mumbled in unison.

"Good."

***

"What in the hell did you do to piss princess of this time?" Cam asked as they watched Vala stride out of the room, her brothers shuffling along behind her.

"Anarion may have told me to stay away from Vala… romantically, and I may have listened to him." Daniel admitted.

"Oh boy…" Was all Sam could think of to say.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to think that it was a bad idea."

"Indeed."

"Beginning to?" Cam questioned.

Teal'c reached out and grabbed another glass off a passing waiter and, in a rare moment of humour, handed it to Daniel, "You may need this."

"I think he's going to need a lot more than that when Vala gets her hands on him," Sam chuckled.

"You're right." Daniel said as he downed his glass and reached for another one.

The four of them stood watching the doors for any sign of Vala returning. They got it almost a full ten minuets later when they flew open and Vala, looking every bit a royal princess, glided back into the room.

As a group they jumped when Aranel came to stand beside them, "Are you alright Dr Jackson, you're looking a little pale." There was an evil grin on her face as she spoke and they knew she knew exactly what was going on.

"Any advice?" Daniel managed to get out passed his fear.

"Telling her how you feel would be a good start and if you happen to have something shiny and expensive in your pocket that would help too." She gave a laugh and patted Daniel on the shoulder, "You'll do fine."

With that she was off again and Daniel was left with the feeling that her comment extended to more than just his coming confrontation with Vala.

Vala was the picture of civility as she made her way across the crowded room towards her friends, accepting compliments and greetings, never being sucked into a conversation but at the same time never being rude or abrupt. As he watched her Daniel wondered how old she had been when she had mastered this skill.

As she reached them her smile never faltered and to those around them had no idea of the hell that was about to be unleashed.

"Daniel, would you come with me, please." The smile never faded but her tone was as cold as ice, "We're going to walk over to the balcony and you're going to get that look off your face and smile. Understand?" Daniel was too flabbergasted to do anything but nod, "Now be a good man and take my arm like a gentleman."

He took her arm and led her out onto the balcony, she paused briefly once they where through the archway and pressed a panel on the wall. Daniel saw a force field flicker to life and then all sound from the ball room stopped.

"How…?" He asked.

"The force field is giving us privacy, they can't hear us or see us from the other side." She told him curtly The smile left her full lips and was replaced by a taut line. "You… you... you listened to my brothers!" She finally managed to get out, "Of all the stupid, pig-headed things you've done over the years, Daniel, that takes the cake. How could you do that to me? What makes you think you, or they, or anyone else for that matter, have the right to decide anything about any part of my life? "

"I didn't want to lose you." He told her.

"Well, that makes no sense at all! You didn't want to lose me so you listened to my brothers when they told you to stay away from me?"

"I didn't want to lose you as a friend Vala, no matter how much I want whatever this is between us, I didn't want to lose you as a friend! He told me to stay away from you and I didn't want to make you have to choose between me and your family. I thought if I could just be your friend then everything would be ok." Daniel tried to explain.

"That wasn't you being my friend this afternoon Daniel. That was you being an ass."

"I just… I didn't know how to act around you! I still don't, you're a princess and I'm clearly not of very much importance to anyone here!"

"You're important to me!" She cried, why where men so stupid sometimes. "No one else matters, why do you care so much what they think?"

"Because they were right. Look at you. You look like something out of a fairy tale, the beautiful princess in the castle, just waiting for a prince to come and sweep her off her feet. You've been so happy since we've been here. I… I saw this look of contentment on your face yesterday that I've never seen before… I just guessed that this is where you would want to stay. Princesses don't live under mountains and go on missions through Stargates."

She walked over to him and gently cupped his face, "You can be rather sweet sometimes Daniel, if a little stupid." She took one of her hands from his face and smacked him on the chest, "When have I ever given you the impression that I'm the kind of woman that waits around for a prince, or any man, to come and sweep me off my feet? Or that I would remotely tolerate anyone even trying it?"

As she had hit him the sleeve of her dress had fallen back and Daniel caught sight of raw red mark of her wrist. Completely ignoring her original remark he tenderly took her wrist in his hand, "Who did this to you Vala? Did your brother do this?"

"It doesn't matter Daniel."

"Yes it does." Daniel made his way back towards the archway, completely intent on going in there and showing Vala's brothers what happened to people who hurt her.

Vala watched with an amused smile on her face as Daniel tried to open the force field then she remembered she was mad at him, "What did I just say about not needing someone to come and rescue me? I handled it Daniel, and believe me you go in there and try to lay a hand on either of them you'll be dead on the floor in seconds."

She waited for him to give up and come back over to her, "No more rushing off to save me Daniel, no more thinking you know what I deserve. I know what I deserve, after everything I've been through since I left this place I deserve to have what I want. I want you Daniel. Nothing else matters."

Daniel reverently took her bruised wrist and raised it to his lips, kissing the raw skin he found there. "Nothing else matters." He repeated as he moved his lips to her neck, pausing over her pulse point as he felt it racing beneath her skin. "Nothing." A kiss to just below her ear, "Else." Another to her jaw line "matters." Finally he placed a kiss on her lips and he felt Vala sigh against his lips.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss and she giggled against his lips as he dipped her.

When they finally broke apart Vala leaned her forehead against Daniel's, a smile on her lips as she stared into his eyes, "You were going to go and beat up my brother." She laughed.

"To defend your honour? Definitely."

"He's around 50 pounds heavier than you and could snap you in half like a twig, not to mention the fact that he deplores violence."

"I would have given it a good shot."

She smiled and leaned back in to kiss him again, "Cameron gave you wine didn't he?"

"Actually it was Teal'c, he seemed to think I would need it." He gave her a lazy smile "You still angry with me?"

"I might be, you'll just have to work on turning me around."

"Well Your Highness, it just so happens I have a plan for that." With that he leaned in and kissed her again.

It was almost an hour before they reappeared in the ball room.


	9. Chapter 8

An: sorry for the wait, the combination of loads to do and a heat wave have killed me the past few days. I'm Scottish and it's been scientifically proven that the melting point of Scottish people is 15 degrees, the average temp in Glasgow the past three days has been 30, you do the math :o) Sorry it's a little shorter than usual.

Let me know what you think.

***

Daniel and Vala where sitting on the couch in the common room in front of the fire later that night, still decked out in their finery from the evenings event. Vala was lying across the couch with her head on Daniels lap as he gently stroked her hair. The others had gone to bed a few hours ago and now they where taking some time to sit quietly together.

There time was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door and a servant entering.

"My Lord wishes you to have this, my Lady." He handed over an old, worn, leather bound book.

Vala took it with a confused look and waited until the servant had left before opening it to the bookmarked page. About half way down the page there was a highlighted passage.

"Can you translate it?" Daniel asked softly.

Vala turned from the fire to look him in the eye. A soft smile was on her face and she didn't once have to look down at the page when she spoke:

_Long was the way that fate them bore,  
O'er stony mountains cold and grey,  
Through halls of iron and darkling door,  
And woods of nightshade morrowless.  
The Sundering Seas between them lay,  
And yet at last they met once more,  
And long ago they passed away  
In the forest singing sorrowless. _

"It's beautiful." Daniel told her when she finished, "What's it from?"

"It's the end of my favourite story from when I was a child, about an immortal princess who gave her love to a mortal man."

"What happens to them?"

"She dies." Vala whispered softly, "She gives up her immortality to save his life, she would rather spend one life time with her love than endure all the ages of the worlds alone because there was no other she could ever love."

"Why would your brother send you this?" Daniel was slightly confused at the gesture.

"Because the princess gave up everything to be with the man she loved and, even though she dies, she got everything she ever wanted."

"So… it's an apology?"

"And a little more."

***

"What am I going to do with you?" Aranel spoke to Eldarin when she awoke in the middle of the night, her youngest son at her side. "I never had to worry about your brother and your sister has always had a mind of her own but you…" She sighed and motioned for him to sit on the bed beside her, "You, my darling boy, you live your life in your brother's shadow. Since the day you could walk you have followed him where ever he went, did what ever he commanded."

"I only wish to be the man he is, the man father was." Eldarin said as he took his mothers hand.

"You are a noble man in your own right Eldarin, you have done great things. You have nothing to prove, you never have."

"If I had been a better man I would have gone after her when they took her, I would never have allowed her to go in the first place. I failed her, she is my sister and I could not protect her." He told her, finally admitting what he had kept inside for almost 20 years.

"We all made mistakes Eldarin but they are in the past. Your sister would not be the woman she is now if these things had not happened. Do not let the events of the past taint the future."

"How can I ever make up for those mistakes? For all she had to endure."

Aranel cupped her sons face and looked him square in the eye, "Do you love your sister?"

"Yes, of course."

"And do you wish her to be happy?"

"If it was in my power to do so I would move the moon herself to make her smile."

"Then you are already half way there. Share in her happiness, be there for her in times of need and for all the time in between simply allow her to live her life." Aranel's eyes began to fall closed again as she spoke, "You are her brother and she loves you dearly, in the end that is all that truly matters."

"Rest mother, I will be here when you wake." Eldarin told her softly.

"My darling boy…" She trailed off as she once again fell asleep.

***

In the early morning light Teal'c stood on the balcony overlooking the common room watching his two friends sleep. Daniel was sat with his feet propped up on the table while Vala was sprawled along the couch, her head in his lap and an open book lying on her chest.

Absently he raised his hand to the streak of white in his hair as his mind travelled back to the many times on the Odyssey that he had witnessed this same scene. It lightened his heart to know his friends would have this second chance at a life together. It was one of the few regrets he carried with him from that time, that they would never know the happiness they had brought each other but he had known that one day they would work their way back to this point. It was one of the few things in life he knew was inevitable, just like suns would rise and the stars will shine, he knew that these two people where made for each other.

"You've got that look on your face." Sam told him as she silently reached the top of the stairs and came to stand beside him, "The one you get when you're thinking of the Odyssey."

Teal'c smiled and put his arm round her in an unexpected hug, "I am simply enjoying the moment."

Sam leaned her head against his shoulder, "They deserve this, after everything they've been through. I just wish they had seen it earlier."

"They needed this time Samantha, time to grow towards each other."

"Am I interrupting something?" Cam asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Teal'c pointed down to the sleeping couple, still keeping his other around Sam's shoulders.

"Just enjoying the moment" Sam laughed as Cam stood on her other side.

Cam looked down at Vala and Daniel then back towards Teal'c and Sam, "Am I the only one not getting a little lovin' this morning?" he asked, putting on his best pout.

Sam smiled and turned, placing a small kiss to Cam's cheek. "Better?"

"Much."

"You three finished playing grab ass up there or you want us to give you a few more minuets?" Daniel called from down in the common room, his smile clear to hear in his voice.

"Funny, Jackson, really funny." Cam shouted as the three friends began to make their way down, "Anyone's been playing grab ass on this trip it's you and princess." He muttered not quite quietly enough to avoid being hit upside the head by Sam.

When they reached the common room Teal'c and Sam sat in the chairs.

"Comfy there Vala?" Cam asked, looking round at the lack of seating.

"Very." She responded, a lazy smile on her face.

Cam rolled his eyes when she showed no sign of moving and simply lifted her feet off the couch and sat down before placing them back on his lap.

***

Vala entered her mother's room that morning to find Eldarin asleep in a chair beside the bed.

"Eldarin?" She shook his shoulder gently to rouse him, "Eldain wake up."

Slowly his eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her, squinting slightly in the light.

"You should go get some proper sleep." She told him quietly.

"I promised I would be here when she woke up."

"I'll sit with her, she wont be alone."

"I promised." He repeated simply. He smiled up at his younger sister and gently took her hand, pulling her to sit on his lap. Habitually Vala curled her legs up and leaned back against his chest, just like she had done as a child when she was scared. It had never been her father or Anarion that she had gone to or comfort, it was always Eldarin who would draw her onto his lap and hold her until her fears went away.

"I am sorry Elena, for coming between you and Dr Jackson. He is an honourable man."

"You are both honourable men." She told him quietly.

He smiled and left it at that.

They where still in the same position when Anarion came into the room a few hours later. He stood behind the chair and placed his hands on Eldarin's shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze. None of them said a word as they watched their mother sleep, the events of the night before forgiven and forgotten.

Aranel smiled gently as she watched them with barley opened eyes.

Anarion standing tall and proud, a mirror of their father, protectively looking over his siblings.

Eldarin taking comfort from his brother behind him and his sister in front, uncertain of his path in life but knowing he would always have the other two beside him.

Vala curled up in her brothers lap, a strong confidant woman who had endured much but come out the other side still standing tall.

She smiled again before closing her eyes for the final time, her work was done and now she could finally rejoin her husbands side knowing their children would be ok.

***

The city grew silent as its flags and banners where lowered to half mast and a lone silver trumpet blew a clear and sorrowful note.

From somewhere off in the distance another note sounded and as it was heard even further away the note was repeated. To all towns and cities, way-points and guard towers the note was carried on the wind and sent out again, the whole of Eriador playing one message into the wind until at last it came to the sea and the answering call of the waves.

***

Daniel found Vala sitting in the window of an abandoned bedroom a few hours later. She was gently fingering the leaves of a tree that was growing beside the window, its small white blooms blowing in the breeze.

"Vala." He called softly.

"When I was young I used to climb out this window into the tree. My mother used to shout at me for it, tell me that princesses didn't climb trees, but after I fell out of it she had someone put in a small platform for me to sit on." Her voice sounded lost when she spoke to him and it was echoed in her eyes when she turned round to face him,

"Are you ok?" He asked, knowing the question was pointless but not knowing what else to say.

"My mother died." She told him, as if just realising it for the first time.

"I know." He sat beside her in the window and took hold of her hand.

"I thought I had more time." Vala shifted from her seat and settled herself in his lap, "Will you stay with me?" She asked quietly.

"Always." He whispered into her hair as he placed a kiss to the top of her head.


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Once again sorry for the delay but for once I was stumped for ideas in this story, anything you guys particularly want to see? Let me know what you think of it.

***

"And then you fell in the fountain!" Anarion laughed loudly, Eldarin joining in and a scowl appearing on Vala's face. It faded a few moments later and she began to laugh along with her brothers.

The three of them had been sitting in a small sitting room for the past few hours drowning their sorrows. They had buried their mother that afternoon and as soon as they had returned to the palace, Anarion had led them into the small room and ordered the servant to make sure the wine kept coming. There were now quite a few empty wine bottles littering the floor and the room was thick from the smoke of the boy's pipes.

"I didn't fall in! You pushed me." Vala claimed, a pouting forming on her lips as she reached to take the bottle from Eldarin's hand.

"Slanderous! I did no such thing!"

"Did, too." Vala shot back.

"Did not."

"Did."

"Didn't"

Vala's next 'did' was cut off by Anarion lifting her and throwing her over his shoulder in a rather undignified manor, "Eldarin bring the wine!" He called as he made his way to the door.

The protests of Vala drew quite a bit of attention as her brother marched through the palace with her over his shoulder. She was cursing both of them loudly and swearing in various languages as she hung upside down.

"Daniel! Get out here and make him put me down right now!" She yelled drunkenly, expecting Daniel to appear beside her out of thin air.

They came to a stop in a small garden.

There was humour in Anarion's voice when he spoke, "You want me to put you down?"

"Yes! This instant." She banged her hand off his legs to accent her point.

"Right this instant?" Anarion replied, taking a step forward.

"So help me Anarion if you don't put me down right now…" She trailed off as he began to lift her back over his shoulder.

When she was high off the ground being held in his arms he threw her backwards and there was a huge splash as she landed in the fountain in the middle of garden.

"Now I _have_ put you in the fountain." He was laughing so hard that he and Eldarin where having to hold onto each other to stay upright.

Vala stood up in the fountain, drenched from head to toe and waded towards the edge, "You two…" Her voice was low and dangerous, snapping her brothers out of their laughter.

They took one look at their sister's face, turned and half ran half stumbled back along the corridors of the palace. Dripping wet, Vala was hot on their heels until her wet feet having lost their normal cat-like dexterity went out from under her and she unceremoniously slid across the stone floor.

"I'm going to get you for that!" she cried, struggling to her feet and taking up the pursuit once again as the three of them went hurtling round a corner and through a door at the end of the passage.

She almost ran into their backs as they came to a dead stop when they realised the room they were in. It was their parents' bedroom. In their drunken state they had gotten so caught up their childish game that they had forgotten they had grown up; that they could no longer run to their parents to sort out their squabbles.

"We are on our own now." Eldarin said, a slight hitch in his voice.

"On our own together." The strength behind Vala's words surprised her brothers and they reached out to take her hands.

"Yes," Anarion said, "On our own but still together."

***

Vala woke with a groan the next morning. She was stiff, sore and had the headache from hell. After those three things registered, the next thing she realized was that she was not in her bed, or any bed for that matter. Cautiously she opened her eyes. Looking around, she realised that she was wedged into a chair with Anarion, her sitting side on with her legs across his lap. And as her gaze travelled downwards, she saw Eldarin asleep on the floor, his back resting against his brother's legs and a bottle still in his hand. It took her another few moments to register what chair it was they were sitting in but as she gazed at the floor horror and amusement filled her. There was only one room in the palace with black marble floors and that was the throne room.

She thumped Anarion on the chest and gave Eldarin's head a shove to wake them.

There was a groan from both of them as they came round.

Eldarin squinted as he turned to face the two on the throne, "I think… there may have been drinking last night."

Before she could think the phrase she had often heard Jack use when Daniel stated the obvious was out of her mouth, "No shit, Sherlock."

"I'm not even going to pretend to know what that means." Anarion commented as he rubbed his temple. He gave a nudge to Eldarin with his boot, "Move."

Eldarin struggled to his feet, helped Vala up then the two of them pried Anarion out of the throne.

The three of them leaned on each other as they made their way out of the room. They stopped in the corridor as they passed a portrait on the wall. In it a tall man sat on a throne, a beautiful woman by his right and to his left stood a young man. On his lap was a small girl and in front of the woman another small boy stood. The love these five people felt for each other was clear on their faces and joy was in their eyes.

Eldarin raised the bottle that was still clutched in his hand, "To the past." He toasted before drinking and passing the bottle on to Anarion.

"To the future." Anarion added as he took his drink.

"And the present." Vala added as she took the final drink.

They stood for a moment longer staring at the portrait that had been painted long ago before so many things had happened to them. They started down the corridor again in silence.

"Why is my dress damp?" Vala asked as they walked.

***

By lunch time Vala was feeling much more like her usual self, her heart was still heavy but it no longer felt so burdened. She and her brothers had talked long into the night. Spurred on by the alcohol they had talked of many things, secrets and well known stories, hopes, dreams and fears. They spoke of things they had done, things they wished they had done and things they wished they hadn't.

Never before had she seen her brothers cry but last night they had wept as often as they had laughed.

"I will miss you when you go, Elena." Anarion told her as he came to sit at her side.

"I thought you didn't want me to leave?"

He chuckled, "If I had my way you would never leave again but you would be miserable and I don't have the heart to do that. You deserve the happiness you have found."

"I am happy here too." She told him.

"For the moment but I think if your friends where not here you would not be so."

"They are good people and good friends."

"Of that I have no doubt. Long ago stories of SG1 and Earth reached us here and when it was discovered that they had taken up with a woman going by the name of Vala Mal Doran I dared to hope that it was you."

"I should have come home sooner." They had talked about this last night but it was still praying on her mind.

"You are home now and that is what matters." Anarion told her, leaving no room for argument or self-pity, "But promise me you will stay a while before leaving again?"

"I will."

***

Later that afternoon Vala found Daniel in the library. He was discussing ancient history with Hirgon.

"Having fun, darling?" She asked as she leaned over his shoulder to look at the book in front of him.

"This place is amazing, Vala." Absently he took her hand from his shoulder and kissed it before setting it back.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. Hirgon, would you excuse us for a minute?"

"Certainly, Highness." Hirgon bowed before leaving them.

Vala sat down in the seat beside Daniel, "Do you really like it here?"

"Vala I could spend the rest of my life in this room; this whole place is like a dream come true."

"Daniel." She paused, unsure how to phrase her next words, "I want to stay here for a while. Not permanently, but for a month or so."

"Oh." It was all he was able to get say in response.

"You could stay with me." She said hesitantly, unsure of herself, "If you wanted to, that is."

The tightness in Daniel's chest eased a little as she spoke, "I would love to. We would need to get permission from General Landry first though, and what about the others?"

"They are all welcome to stay if they want."

"We should talk to them about it, see what they think then talk to the General."

She smiled at him and then leaned in and kissed him, "Sounds like a plan."

***

In the end they all decided that if the General allowed them their month off then only Vala and Daniel would stay on Eriador. Sam wanted to catch up on some pet project while Cam and Teal'c wanted to go and visit their families. All that was left to do was ask permission.

Before they left for the gate the next morning they where summoned to the throne room. Anarion sat before them on his throne with Vala to his right and Eldarin on his left, the rest of the room was filled with the other Royals of the four kingdoms.

When they had walked the length of the room and where stood in front of Anarion he spoke, "Let it be known to all that I declare these four people friends of Eriador, forever welcome in all its lands."

He rose and walked towards them. "These gifts I give to you at our parting and hope that you shall return soon."

Cam and Teal'c were presented with a set of chainmail and a leather jerkin of the Palace guard, "When my sister once again walks among the stars I entrust her safety to you."

They where also given long two handed swords. The where well made and the edge seemed to glow with a cold fire, upon the blade and woven into the cross bar and pommel where blessings in the high tongue.

"To you, my lady, I give a gift befitting of one so beautiful." Sam blushed as he addressed her, "If all the worlds in the sky were but to stop and look at your face then I think all war would end."

She was given a cloth rapped bundle which contained the dress she had worn to the ball but atop her head Anarion placed a small tiara of silver and studded with small white gems.

At last he came to stand before Daniel, "There is no gift I can give you that is greater than the one you already have, the love of my sister. All I can give you is this." He handed to leather books to Daniel and as he did so he leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I also give you my blessing."

"Thank you." Daniel stammered and they all bowed low.

"I shall accompany you to the gate my friends." He told them as he sat back down in his seat, "I wish to speak with your leaders."

It was another hour after that before they set out. Cam and Teal'c had decided to wear the gifts they had been given, if only for the shock effect when they got back through the gate. When they had changed they had been surprised at how light the mail had actually been, they could barley feel it once it was on.

"It is made of a metal that is mined in the High Hills in the West," Eldarin told them when they were preparing to leave, "It will turn away any blade and absorb almost all pulse rifle blasts yet it is extremely light and easy to wear."

The seven of them set out at an easy pace and by nightfall they had reached the way-point they had first stayed in.

They sat in the courtyard around a small fire, enjoying the warm evening.

"I have no doubt that Master Teal'c has some skill with a blade but do you Colonel Mitchell?" Eldarin asked.

"I've been in a few sword fights." Cam answered, he didn't like where this was going.

"Would you agree to a friendly fight?" Vala's cheeky grin sat firmly on her brother's face.

Knowing there was no way to get out of it Cam agreed, "Sure, why not."

From his seat Anarion gave a laugh and Vala, who was sat next to Daniel, groaned as the two men stood.

"Do you two know something we don't?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Cam's about to get pummelled," Vala whispered back, "Eldarin is the best swordsman on the planet." She laughed at the slightly panicked look on Daniel's face.

She was right, and within less than five minuets of starting Cam was on the ground with Eldarin's blade at his throat.

"Do you yield?" Eldarin asked, laughter in his voice.

"Definitely." Cam laughed back.

Eldarin put his hand out and helped Cam up off the ground, he pulled him close and clapped him on the back, "That demonstration was more for Dr Jackson than for you friend," he whispered. Out loud he spoke, "Well met, we will make a swordsman out of you yet!"

Cam only laughed harder.


	11. Chapter 10

AN: sorry for the delay but had a busy weekend and no time to write, it's a little shorter again but not too bad. If the speech seems off a wee bit it's because I've been reading LOTR again and that always gets stuck in my brain, I'm sure it'll sort itself out sooner or later.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think.

***

Later that evening, while Daniel and Vala were walking along the wall, the others sat talking around the fire.

"I wish you would stay longer." Anarion told them as he smoked his pipe, "There is much to be seen on Eriador that is beautiful and ancient to behold. Long have my people lived here and created many wondrous things."

"What we've seen is pretty impressive." Sam told him.

He laughed but there wasn't the joy behind it that he so often showed, "The White City is but one jewel in a crown of many, I hope when you return you will see the rest."

"How long have your people been here?" Cam asked, channelling Daniel since he wasn't there to ask the question himself.

"It is almost 6000 years since our people arrived here, led through the gate by Nienna the Ancient. Long she watched over our people in her ascended form, shielding us from the dangers of the stars." Eldarin told them when Anarion did not provide an answer; his gaze was focused on the wall where his sister walked.

"The Ancients brought you here?" Sam was amazed, up until now they had thought that all the humans across the galaxy had been put there by the Gou'ald. "What happened to Nienna?"

"That is a long and sorrowful tale, as is the stories of all of her people. Nienna protected us from the stars, ever watchful and all seeing, but once her gaze fell on Carnil her doom was sealed for Carnil was a mortal man. For him she gave up all and came down among her people. Their rule was long and beneficial, as during their time many of our greatest works were made. What finally became of them no one knows but still to this day their descendants rule in line unbroken from Carnil to my brother."

"The book that I gave to Dr Jackson has the full tale of their lives," Anarion spoke, his attention still not fully on the group, "But perhaps it was a wasted gift for Elena knows it by heart." He sighed, "Perhaps there is more to this than my eyes have yet seen." He muttered as he left them, wandering off into the darkness.

"Is he ok?" Cam asked as they watched the king leave them.

"His mind and heart are heavy but he has always kept his own council. He sees much that lesser men cannot, only time will tell if something is amiss." Eldarin told them, "but come, tell me of your people."

***

Anarion found Daniel and Vala on the wall talking quietly as lovers often do.

"May I have your leave to talk with Dr Jackson?" He asked as he approached them.

Vala gave him a questioning look, "Why?"

"Simply to talk and maybe to find some answers."

Vala leaned over and kissed Daniel's cheek before walking to her brother's side, "No meddling." She told him sternly then walked off to find their friends.

Daniel and Anarion stood silently for a moment, each looking out over the wall at the dark valley beyond. After a while Anarion drew out his pipe and lit it again.

"That'll kill you one day." Daniel told him.

"As it often is with the things that bring us most pleasure, but for all of us there will come a winter without a spring. So why not take such pleasures as life brings our way?"

Daniel chuckled, "Still, you'll live longer if you give that up."

"I shall live long enough, the people of my house live far beyond that of normal men and almost as long as the Jaffa."

Once again they lapsed back into an uneasy silence.

In the far distance Daniel could see two small points of light. He knew they weren't from the White City because they were on the other side of the way-point and hidden behind high hills, "What's that light over there?"

"Those are the High Towers that mark the edge of Ereigon in the south. They're almost a mile high and are always alight to show the way to the sea far beyond."

"This is a pretty amazing planet." Daniel told him, the more he learned about it the more he longed to stay and see all the things he had been told of or read about.

"Maybe you where once right." Anarion told him, shocking Daniel slightly with his tone, "My people are forgetting the wisdom we once had, we grow idle and content and it has been a long time since we built anything new." He paused and took a deep breath. "Since my sister's return there is a change in the air, though for good or ill I cannot tell. If it were not for the warning in my heart I would say that the time has come for my people to move forward once more, yet these are strange days and I fear that there is another storm we must weather first."

"You think there is danger coming?" Daniel asked sceptically

"I am not sure, none know what the future will hold for certain. I fear the joy of my sister's return will be short lived, there is much I have learned in these past few days that seems to me more than coincidence."

"Coincidence?"

"Don't you think it strange that in the whole galaxy my sister, descended from an Ancient, came across you who were once ascended? Or that she carried the child of the Ori?"

"I never really thought about it and until a few days ago I didn't know Vala was descended from an Ancient. As for Adria, I think that was just bad luck. If it hadn't been Vala, it would have been someone else." Daniel didn't know what Anarion was thinking but he thought the older man was reading too much into things.

"I am no doctor but I know that to carry the child of such people one must first carry some piece of their DNA. Few people of that lineage walk now in this, or any other, galaxy. Not for nothing is my sister called 'child of the stars'. In her again there lives the light of the Ancient ones."

"The ascended Ancients don't meddle in the lower planes of existence, believe me I know, they kicked me out for doing it." Daniel told him, a tight smile on his lips.

"Not directly, but they have ways of subtly shaping events. There have been times when they helped you."

This time when Daniel answered it was proceeded with a harsh laugh, "Not very often and never without being punished for it."

"But still it happens. Who knows how often and in what other ways they influence us?" He sighed and clapped Daniel on the back, "The hour grows late, go and sleep, there is still too much I do not know."

Long after Daniel left him, Anarion stood beneath the stars but his thoughts did not clear. As the grey dawn light came about him he went inside to find what little rest he could but his dreams where filled with the forebodings of his heart.

When he woke, only a few hours later, he was sure of only one thing.

A storm was coming.

***

The next day was cold and the sky was filled with menacing grey clouds. The wind had shifted to the east and now held a frightful chill.

Eldarin stared at the sky, "This is unusual weather for this time of year." He told Cam who was standing beside him. "Summer should not begin to give way to autumn for at least another month and even then days this cold do not come till autumn is fading to winter."

"Must just be a fluke." Cam told him as he checked the tack on his horse.

Eldarin was saved from responding by a soldier coming towards him with several large cloaks over one arm, "For the journey ahead, My Lords." He spoke before handing one to both of them and scuttling off.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked as she came up behind them, Teal'c and Vala at her side.

She and Vala had decided to join Cam and Teal'c in dressing in the clothes of Eriador, both of them had been given cloaks of deep blue and trimmed with thick warm fur. Teal'c had a cloak the same as Eldarin and Cam, blue to match their tunics with the emblem of the four kingdoms embroidered on the back.

"We're just waiting on the King and Daniel." Cam told her as he moved on to check her horse for her, "Shouldn't be too long."

Even as the worlds left Cam's mouth, Daniel joined them. He, too, was wearing the clothes that had been given to him for the ball and a long grey cloak.

"Very dashing, darling." Vala told him as she kissed him.

"Well, I didn't want to be the odd one out." He joked, returning the kiss but mindful of Eldarin standing near by.

"Might as well give 'em a show when we get back." Cam laughed, "I can just see the look on Landry's face now."

The others laughed along and talked a little before Anarion came out to join them. The fear that was in his heart could clearly be seen on his brow but he smiled nonetheless when he came beside them.

"Is everything ready?" He asked Eldarin.

"We were just waiting on you. Even if it cannot be seen the sun has been up some hours already, you slept late, brother."

"And yet I feel no more rested but new days oft bring new council, or so they say, let us start out now and hope that the sun wont be far behind us."

As they rode on and the day grew, the sky brightened only a little and after a few hours rain set in. They stopped around noon and took lunch under a group of trees, savouring what little protection from the wind and rain they brought. Soon after they set out again the day began to grow dimmer and all three siblings grew concerned at this strange weather.

They rode down the road that lead to the gate a great roll of thunder was heard in the distance and lightning struck far off in jagged lines that split the sky.

"This foul weather troubles me greatly." Eldarin spoke loudly to be heard over the wind.

"Me, as well. We shall not stay long on Earth." Anarion agreed. The storm was coming towards them and gaining momentum as it moved over the plains. "This is no natural weather."

With that they began one last gallop towards the gate and even Teal'c was happy for the horse beneath him.

***

It was a wet and cold group that descended the gate ramp where Landry met them with Jack standing beside him. Their mood lifted a little as the warm air hit them and they where able to shed their wet cloaks.

"Welcome back SG1, Prince Eldarin." He turned to Anarion, "I don't believe we've been introduced, I'm General Hank Landry and this is General Jack O'Neill."

"Generals, this is my elder brother, King Anarion the Fourth of Eregion and High King of Eriador." Vala introduced him.

Anarion reached out his left hand and clasped Landry's, "It is an honour to meet you General Landry." He repeated the gesture to Jack, "You are O'Neill of SG1?"

Jack cast an amused look at the others, "Yup, that's me."

Anarion clapped him on the back and Jack winced with the force of it, "I have come to meet those that have sheltered my sister for so long and about whom so many tales are told."

"Well. you've come to the right place." Jack smiled.

"SG1 report to the infirmary with our guests then come up to the briefing room, He cast an amused look at his lead teams dress, "I'm sure it's an interesting story you have."

They all trudged out towards the infirmary, Jack joining them and walking beside Daniel.

"What have you let Vala drag you into this time, space monkey?" He laughed.


	12. Chapter 11

AN: I'm getting really bad for updating this fic, I'm so sorry!

Thanks to Annedith for the BETA.

Let me know what you think :o)

***

"Well now that that's all sorted out what do you say to some cake?" Jack tried to sound chipper but his limited attention span had waned hours ago. They had been sitting in the briefing room for almost 5 hours while SG1 told them everything that had happened and then pleaded their case, successfully, for time off. While he had to admit it was more interesting than most of the meetings he attended these days, it had still dragged on too long for his liking.

"Sounds like a plan, Sir." Cam agreed, equally eager to get out of there.

The others rose and where about to leave when Anarion spoke, "May I speak with you in private, General Landry?"

Landry shot the others a confused look but agreed, "Why don't we go into my office and talk while the others go ahead to the mess hall?"

"Anarion?" Vala questioned.

"I simply wish to talk about some smaller matters before I agree to enter into a treaty with these people, Vala." His tone was that of a King dismissing a servant rather than a brother speaking to his sister and he knew he would pay for it later but the matters he wanted to talk to the General about were not for her to hear.

A scowl passed over Vala's features but she didn't argue, "Fine, I'll see you soon in the mess."

Anarion followed Landry into his office and took the seat in front of his desk.

"Is there something specific you wanted to talk about?" Landry asked once they were settled.

"I wish to talk to you about my sister. It has come to my understanding that she lives permanently on this base and is not allowed to leave without being accompanied by a member of her team. If we are to enter into a treaty of alliance with your world, this situation must be rectified as it will be my sister I will be appointing as the ambassador of Eriador."

"The I.O.A, the committee that oversees these matters, has some concerns about Vala's previous way of life that influences her security status." Landry could see the man's point, he himself had been lobbying the I.O.A for awhile about Vala's status without much luck.

"Is she a prisoner here?" Anarion had been outraged when he learned of the situation Vala lived in on Earth.

Landry sighed, "No, but the I.O.A still feels that she cannot be allowed to go free on Earth unsupervised; a position I've been trying to change for some months."

"If we are to go ahead with this treaty it is a point on which I shall not compromise."

"I'll be sure to include that in my report."

Anarion stood and clasped Landry's hand, "I believe you will. You are a good man, General."

"So are you." Landry responded before calling to Siler, "Escort King Anarion to the mess, Sergeant."

***

"What is this?" Eldarin cautiously prodded the content of the bowl in front of him, it wobbled in response and his face screwed up.

"It's called 'Jello'." Sam explained.

Carefully Eldarin lifted some of it onto his spoon, "It's bright blue."

Sam laughed, "It's pretty good, just try it."

Eldarin's face screwed up in disgust as the jello disappeared into his mouth. His face froze, not knowing wither to chew or swallow.

Vala caught the look in his eye and growled under her breath, "Don't you dare try and spit it out, swallow it."

He closed his eyes and prayed that the blue substance wouldn't kill him as he swallowed. When he opened his eyes again he wordlessly passed his bowl of gelatine over to his sister; the others at the table bursting out laughing. It was at this moment that Anarion joined them.

"What's so funny?" he questioned as he took the seat beside Jack.

Vala and Eldarin shared a look and a smile before Vala passed the gelatine to Anarion, "Try this, it's an Earth delicacy." Vala told him, an innocent look on her face.

The identical smiles on his siblings faces was enough to tip him off that something was wrong but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of playing their little game and, in three large spoonfuls, finished off the bowl.

The seven other people at the table felt their jaws drop at the display.

Anarion held his grin as long as possible before reaching for the glass of water in front of him and gulping it down and smacking his lips together in disgust, "That has to be one of the vilest things I have ever eaten in my life."

His words broke the moment and they all began laughing again.

***

Vala lay tossing and turning in a restless sleep.

Suddenly her eyes shot open and as she stared at the ceiling it appeared to become engulfed in flame. Frozen in fear she watched as the flames merged and, directly above her, a hideous face emerged and loomed over her. It spoke no words but she could feel the hatred pouring off of it as it came close until it was a hair's breadth above her face.

Just as she thought the flaming face would consume her she woke up, a scream caught in her throat.

Her whole body shook as she stood and grabbed for her dressing gown. When, after the third attempt, she was still not able to get her arms in to it she dropped it to the ground and stumbled over to the door.

She received several strange looks from the night personnel as she staggered along the corridor towards Daniel's quarters, her breath coming in huge gasps and unfelt tears streaming down her face. When she reached the door she half banged on it and half scratched at it in her desperation for him to answer.

"Vala?" Daniel squinted into the light of the hallway as he answered the door, absently scratching at his exposed stomach, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Vala didn't respond, she simply threw her trembling body into his arms and cried against his chest. Daniel hastily wrapped his arms around her as he felt her legs give out and lifted her into his arms, kicking the door closed behind them. He went over and sat on the bed, his worry increasing as Vala curled into a ball in his lap. She didn't speak as he tried to comfort her and it was fully twenty minutes before she had calmed down enough for her breathing to return to normal and her tremors to stop.

"Vala, what happened?" He asked softly but she still didn't answer. She pushed on his chest until he picked up the idea that she wanted him to lie down and then she curled into his side as he drew the duvet over them. He smiled momentarily as Vala drew it further up over their heads until they were in their own little cocoon.

"Did you have a bad dream?" It was the only thing he could think of at 3am that would bring her to his door in this state.

"I don't think it was a dream." She whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

"What happened?" He tightened his hold on her as another tremor shook her body.

"It was like before, when the Ori…" She trailed off and it was several minuets before she spoke again, "I think they're back."

She didn't say anymore and for the next few hours Daniel held her as she clung tightly to him.

Neither of them slept and when alarms sounded at 7am Vala gave a small yelp when the loud noise penetrated their warm silent cocoon.

"Shh, it's just the gate alarm." Daniel told her as she began to shake again, he was becoming increasingly worried about what exactly Vala had seen last night.

"_SG1 report to the Gate Room" _came across the A.P system once the alarm had stopped.

"Come on, we need to get up." Daniel managed to coax Vala out of the bed and after grabbing a shirt for himself and a jumpsuit for Vala they made their way to the gate room.

The others were already there along with Anarion and Eldarin when they entered, Vala clinging to Daniels side. The Captain of the Guard of the gate on Eriador was standing in the gate room, his face pale and a look of urgency in his eyes.

"My Lord, your presence is required immediately." He addressed Anarion, "Yesterday when you left the storm worsened and it has not stopped at all apart from a few hours ago when the sky itself seemed to fill with fire. Now the entire western horizon is red with flame and we have had no word from any of the outposts west of the High Hills since then. The Captains are drawing all the people into the cities and are preparing to raise the shields but you must return with all haste."

"We will come immediately." Anarion responded turning to Vala and the rest of SG1, "I will contact you when this issue is resolved, Sister, but for now you must stay here where it is safe."

"Like hell I will," Vala told him, finally letting go of Daniel, "It's my world, too, and if something's happening then I'm going with you to sort it out. I won't hide while the _men_ go off and fix things."

Anarion sighed and turned to Landry for support but he got none, "SG1 will go with you." Landry told them, "Go gear up and be prepared to leave in 15 minuets."

SG1 nodded in reply and set off for the changing rooms without another word.

Jack was waiting for the other men in their locker room, leaning casually against Daniel's locker. He stood watching them for a moment but once Daniel reached into his locker to get his jacket out, he spoke.

"Once again I have to ask, what has she dragged you into this time?"

***

The rain was lashing down as they stepped through the gate, the ground now water logged beneath their feet. Horses stood waiting for them and they quickly mounted them but instead of going down the path the way they had before Anarion urged his horse into a gallop in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Cam was able to shout over the rain and the wind.

"Down to Andros, from there we can use Prowlers to get to the city faster." Eldarin shouted back.

Any reply Cam may have made was lost in the wind.

They rode hard down the road for almost an hour before a huge domed structure seemed to suddenly rise in front of them. They dismounted and rushed inside, unlike all the structures they had seen before, this one was made of black polished stone that the rain ran off in great torrents.

Anarion called out to the guard who seemed to be waiting for them, "Are they ready?"

"Yes my Lord, four Prowlers are ready to fly."

"Master Teal'c?" Anarion turned back to face them, "You can fly a Jaffa death glider?"

"I can."

"Good, then you can fly on your own, the controls are very similar. Cameron, you shall ride with Vala and Dr Jackson with Eldarin, Samantha will come with me."

The confused group made their way over to the Prowlers. They didn't look too different from death gliders or from the F-302's except they were slightly smaller and more streamlined.

They all got into their allotted seats and within moments the roof of the great dome was pulling back.

Cam looked straight up with some trepidation, there was no runway or any other way for the Prowlers to gain speed before taking off and it was beginning to worry him.

"Vala? You sure you know how to fly one of these things?"

He could hear the grin in her reply, "Yes Cameron, I'm quite sure."

He didn't get a chance to respond as suddenly Vala ignited the engines and he was pinned to his seat when the nose of the Prowler shot up and they went in a vertical straight line into the dark sky.

"I have got to get me one of these!" He cried when they levelled out. The speed on them was amazing and from what he could see of Eldarin's Prowler they had a fascinating agility as well. The visibility was low and Cam couldn't tell how close they were getting to the city until, around half an hour later when its force shield could be seen almost right in front of them.

Vala brought the Prowler down to land and they found that Anarion and Teal'c had already landed beside them and they were waiting under the wing out of the rain.

"Where's Eldarin?" Vala shouted, "Do you think he got lost in this weather?"

As the words where out of her mouth a loud crack split the sky and the remaining Prowler shot out of the clouds heading straight for the ground.

"He's going to crash!" Sam cried.

The Prowler got closer and closer to the ground and it still hadn't pulled up until at the very last second it took an almost 90 degree turn and came to a stop beside them.

The canopy popped open and Daniel shot out, he was sick as soon as his feet touched the ground and he shot an evil look at Eldarin as he walked past him to the others.

Eldarin had a huge grin on his face as he came under the wing and out of the rain. It was promptly wiped off his face when Vala smacked him round the back of the head.

"Not funny." She told him before walking over to a stumbling Daniel.

"Come on, we don't have time for this." Anarion told them as he strode off towards the main gates of the city.

The others all followed, a heavy sense of foreboding settling on all of them.


	13. Chapter 12

AN: here's the next chapter, let me know what you think.

***

Sam looked up briefly as they passed through the city gates.

The falling rain didn't penetrate the city's shield; instead, where they collided, little circular ripples spread out from each drop. It was like being on the underside of a lake when a stone is thrown. The whole sky was a mass of shimmering purple ripples and the sight took Sam's breath away.

"Sam, come on!" Cam shouted back to her as the group moved on without her.

They quickly got into waiting coaches and were rushed up the hill towards the palace. Unlike the a few days ago, this time the streets were empty of people except for guards, of whom there seemed to be many more standing in their companies awaiting orders.

Once they reached the palace they rushed inside and a waiting servant handed them warm woolen blankets to dry off with. Anarion threw his to the ground as he strode into the throne room where his gathered captains and other officials waited for him. The Kings of Anorien, Lebennin, and Gilrain were deep in discussion but all conversation stopped suddenly as SG1 entered the room behind the King.

"Are all the people behind the shields?" Anarion asked with no preamble.

"As many as can be, my Lord but there are some in outlying towns and villages that have no transport pads and cannot travel because of the weather." Henneth, the King of Anorien, told him.

"Have we had any word from the outpost beyond the High Hills?"

"None yet, my Lord, we have dispatched prowlers to survey the land, they should reach their destination soon."

"And our other forces?"

"They are gathering now, although if we need to make a full advance it will be two days before all our strength is mustered."

"How many are already gathered?"

"Barely half my Lord, only twenty thousand all told. We only sent the order this morning and there are many that must still come."

"My Lord, we do not yet know if we need to fight." Edain, King of Lebennin spoke.

"_Oh I think you will"_ Came a disembodied voice.

Everyone in the room stood frozen as a spiral of fire appeared in front of the throne and took the shape of a beautiful young woman. For a moment the only sound what that of swords being drawn and guns being cocked.

"Adria!" Vala gasped.

"Hello, mother," Adria said as she took a seat on the throne, "Did you think that Morgan would be able to contain me forever? The fires of Celestis cannot be put out so easily and there are many more followers of Origin than you think."

"What are you up to, Adria? You already know you can't convert this galaxy."

Adria laughed, "Don't be so stupid, Mother, I'm not going to convert you. I'm going to destroy you. The fire of Ori will consume this world and then all the worlds of this galaxy that the Ancients founded."

"Why here first? Why not Earth?" Cam asked her.

Adria's calm façade faded for a moment and her face twisted in rage, "This world was the first to be founded but it was hidden from the Ori and from the Anceints but," She returned to her fiery form and came to stand beside Daniel "Thanks to Dr. Jackson it was revealed." She whispered into his ear and leant in closer to him, her eyes fixed on her mother as she placed a kiss to his cheek.

Daniel recoiled at her action, "Don't touch me."

"I don't remember you objecting before." She smirked at him.

There was a swish of a blade as King Henneth brought his sword to Adria's neck, "Leave now or I shall cut your throat." He ordered in a menacing voice.

"You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to," Adria replied, "Isn't that right, uncle?"

Anarion suppressed a growl, "She is right, regardless of what else she may be, she is of the house of Eriador. Her blood may not lawfully be spilt by any but those of our house."

"If you kill me, he has to kill you." Adria told him as she gripped the blade that glowed red for a moment before turning to dust in her grip.

She gave a parting smile to SG1 before vanishing from the room.

"Damn! We are so screwed." Cam said as the flames disappeared.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied solemnly

"To hell with this weather," Anarion shouted, "No man sleeps until the armies are assembled and armed, you have 12 hours. Make it happen!"

"Yes my Lord." The captains replied before hurrying out of the room to achieve an almost impossible task.

As the captains left, the pilots of the prowlers that had been sent out came running in, their faces were chalk white and panic in their eyes. It was.

"Report." Eldarin commanded.

"All behind the High Hills is consumed with fire my lords, if anything survives it will be a miracle."

Anarion thumped his hand heavily on the arm of his throne, "What of the fire itself?"

"It is like nothing I have ever seen my lord, it is like a solid wall that reaches far into the sky, we could not fly over it but in it there seemed to be the shapes of moving things."

"There were faces in it!" The second man cried, heedless of protocol.

"Faces? Explain yourself."

"It is true, the flames seemed to take on the shape of hideous faces. A great and terrible army is in that fire, my lord."

"Where is the rest of your squad?"

"They were taken by the fire, my lord, it seemed to stretch out arms of flame and take the prowlers right out of the air. We are all that survived."

Anarion sighed and dismissed the men with a wave of his hand.

"My lord, if I may advise on this issue?" Hirgon, the chief scholar, asked once the pilots had left.

"You may."

"The Ancient texts that remain in the archives speak of a wall of flame such as this. Not much information is given save that, as the pilots guessed, it is a shield of the Enemy that hides Ori warriors before battle, only the greatest warriors are contained in the flame. If my learning is right then the Ori themselves have descended upon us. The texts say they took human form again and swept across the worlds of the Ancients like a plague."

"Do these Ancient texts happen to mention how to kill them?" Cam asked.

"I believe that to kill one the head must be removed." Hirgon told them, cringing at the very idea of it.

"Then prowlers will be of no use to us." Eldarin said turning to his brother, "I will go disband them and have them prepared for ground fighting." He bowed quickly and left.

"Hirgon," Anarion addressed him, "Go back to the libraries and find out all you can."

"I'll go as well. Two eyes have got to be better than one." Daniel said, turning to leave also.

"No you will not, Dr. Jackson." Anarion told him sternly "I do not know what Adria meant when she said you had lead her here but until I do you will return to your rooms with your friends." He looked over at Teal'c and Cam, "Keep your weapons near, Eriador may need you."

"What about me?" Sam asked, speaking for the first time since they had entered the room, "I'm a solider too."

"Can you fight with a blade?" Anarion asked her, in no mood to be accommodating.

"Yes." Sam lied.

"Very well, arms to fit you will be sent as will a weapon. I trust you know the way to your quarters?"

"We'll find it." Cam told him.

"Then go."

Once they were out of ear shot of the King, Sam whispered to Cam, "You need to teach me to fight with a sword."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." Cam replied with a chuckle.

***

"Vala? Aren't you coming in with us?" Sam asked as they reached their quarters.

"No, there are other things I need to do. I'll be back later." She hadn't spoken since Adria had disappeared and now when she did her voice was tight with repressed anger.

"Ok." Sam replied, confused at her friends tone, "We'll see you later."

When they entered the room they found that livery had already arrived for Sam as well as a short sword. It wasn't as grand as the ones that had been given to Teal'c and Cam but it was more suited to Sam. She wouldn't have been able to wield a long sword.

Sam disappeared into her room to change into the armour.

"What did she mean, I led her here?" Daniel asked the other two.

Teal'c and Cam shared a look and, as one man, advanced on Daniel until he was backed up against the wall.

"I think the bigger question Jackson, would be what she meant by 'I don't remember you objecting before'. Something you want to share with the group?"

Daniel sighed, "When I was a Prior I may have… let Adria kiss me."

Cam winced and Teal'c leaned further into Daniels personal space, "You kissed Adria?"

"It wasn't really me!" Daniel protested.

"Did Vala know about this?" From the guilty look on Daniel's face Cam could guess she didn't, "Damn it, Jackson, you don't think that's maybe the kind of thing you tell someone? Even of you weren't in your right mind you _still_ tell your girlfriend that you kissed her evil demon daughter! Everyone knows that."

Daniel gave Cam a weird look, one that clearly said that probably no one else but them knew that.

"You know what I mean," Cam said in response to his look, "She's pissed, with every right to be so, and God only knows what her brothers will do when they put the pieces together." Cam ran his hand through his hair and stepped away from Daniel, allowing Teal'c to loom further over him.

"You will fix this." Teal'c told him.

"I don't know how!"

"Find a way." There was a deadly look in the Jaffa's eyes. He remembered the last time Vala had found out about this 'incident', she had thrown several plates at Daniel's head.

Teal'c didn't think that it would turn out so humorous this time.

***

The city bells tolled midnight and as if on cue, the rain stopped and the world fell silent.

"Anarion." Eldarin interrupted his brother's solitude, "We are ready. The city guards are all that will remain behind, and everyone else has been transported to the mustering point."

"How many?" His voice was hollow.

"Sixty thousand all told. The guards remaining total another twenty. If we should fail, the cities may yet hold out for many years. You may still defeat them."

"If we fail Eldarin then Eriador will fall. I go to this battle as well, if this is to be our end then I would face it at the first, not cower in my towers behind force shields." He turned to face Eldarin, a grim look on his face as he grasped his brother's arm, "We shall face this together as we did in our youth."

"For death and glory."

"For Eriador."

Together they drew their swords and saluted the many statues of the High Kings that stood in the throne room.

"You didn't think you could go without me did you?" Vala announced as she entered the room, clad also in armour.

"Elena…" Eldarin started but Anarion cut him off.

"It is no use to argue with her, she will follow no matter what we say."

"Good to see you're catching on." Her words were cheerful but her tone wasn't.

"Is SG1 ready?"

"Yes, but what about Daniel? Nothing was sent for him."

"He will stay here." He saw Vala about to interrupt but kept talking, "I do not know his involvement but I will not take a liability into battle. If Adria has some way of seeing his thoughts then he will remain."

Vala sighed, knowing there was no arguing with him, "Fine, I'll go get the others."

***

SG1, minus Daniel, stepped off the transport pad with the royal escort.

Cam blinked to clear his eyes at the sight before him. For as far as the eye could see columns of men and companies of horses stood preparing to march. In the dark all around them men hurried to and fro on errands for their captains, lords and Kings. The plain was almost silent despite the number of people present.

"We march at dawn." Anarion told them as he disappeared into the tent that had been prepared for him.

A foot solider showed SG1 to a set of small tents set in a circle, "No fires are to be lit and noise is to be kept to a minimum." He told them before leaving.

The four friends sat huddled together in the dark, too nervous to sleep.

"This is the part I hate the most," Cam whispered quietly, "The waiting. Looks like your brother feels the same way." He motioned to the tent that Anarion had gone into. The low light from within showed the shadow of a man pacing up and down the length of the tent.

"For all his bravado, he isn't a fighter." Vala told him, "He's not like Eldarin. Eldarin was born for this, but Anarion… he does not love the sword or the pulse rifle; he only loves what they defend. He is a great man, a great leader of men but he takes no joy in killing them, no joy in battle."

"Vala… what about Daniel?" Sam asked sometime later after the guys had turned in.

"I'll deal with Daniel when we get back." She told her friend as stood and walked off in to the darkness.

"_If _we get back." Sam whispered to herself before going to join the others in sleep.

On the wide fields of Gilrain the silent army waited for the dawn.

But that morning when they awoke no sun had risen.


	14. Chapter 13

AN: I know you have all been waiting months for this but now I think I've finally managed to get it going in the way I wanted. Big thanks to Hazmot for giving me the impulsion I needed to finish this. It is a little on the short side from what previous chapters have been but hey, be glad you're getting anything at all. Nah just kidding, hope the content makes up for lack in length. Thanks also to my wonderful beta for all the help.

This isn't the end, there WILL be more. (In fact the next bit's already half written)

Please let me know what you think :o)

***

Cam stood awestruck at the view before him, thinking it resembled the tales his grandfather told him about the D-Day landings.

No sun had risen that morning. The sky was full of black menacing clouds and, in the grey half light, he could see the assembled masses of the army. All around him banners fluttered in the high wind but none so large or as splendid as Anarion's. It was midnight black with the four crests of the kingdoms embroidered in silver and encircled with a golden crown. Captains were organizing their ranks in preparation for the march and on the far side of the valley the cavalry was amassed and waiting.

"You ever see anything like it?" He asked Teal'c who was standing beside him.

"Never."

"Are you ready?" Vala asked as she and Sam came out of their tent.

"As ready as we'll ever be."

"No matter what happens we stay together." Vala told them as they joined the ranks of the Kings House Hold.

Plain red banners were raised at the head of each column and as one man the army drew their swords and marched forward. It was an hour's march to where the wall of fire had been, No words were spoken as they marched and a heavy sense of foreboding fell on all the men.

They stopped when they came to the scorched grass where the wall had been. The horsemen of the plains gave a mournful cry when they saw what had become of the once green and fertile land; the whole valley was now a dry and barren wasteland, swimming with the ranks of the enemy, 100,000 strong at least.

Eldarin raised his horn from his side and the note he blew was so full and clear that the horn burst in his hands. From the ranks of the cavalry answering horns sounded and amidst the music, they charged. They rode like thunder down the plain to meet the enemy and the ground shook with their number. Eldarin led, his white horse galloping like the wind, and the enemy quaked when they saw the wrath on his face and the glint of his sword. They rode to the very feet of the enemy, one long offensive front, before the line broke in two and they herded the front force of the enemy between them. They came full circle so now they were behind the enemy and reformed the line before once again charging back up the plain. The frontal force of the enemy was now trapped between the returning cavalry and the advancing infantry.

As the enemy fell their bodies burned in a white hot flame before vanishing.

For many hours the battle raged on, neither side gaining advantage for even though the armies of Eriador were superior fighters, the number of Ori was simply overwhelming and, it seemed to them, that no matter how many they cut down 10 more would take their place.

Anarion rode among the men and everywhere he went, a cry would go up as they rallied around him and found their strength renewed. Eldarin led the cavalry in many charges and always the enemy retreated before him, for he was young and a prince, the joy of battle in his face and the fury of his hatred in his eyes.

Cam went into a blind rage when he saw the fallen body of Ando, the guard that had shown them around the city, and cut down many of the Ori in his wrath.

"We can't go on like this." Vala muttered to herself as she watched the carnage around her. She took one look back at her friends before sheathing her sword and running towards a horse that was running free on the battlefield.

Vala mounted the horse and took off at a gallop into the Ori lines, loathe to leave her friends but knowing that this would be the only way. She swayed slightly in the saddle and felt a tingling sensation deep in her chest but dismissed it at weariness from a long morning and little sleep the night before.

Behind her SG1 stood rooted to the spot as they watched their friend ride off into deadly peril, convinced that she would be cut down at any moment. But to their slackjawed wonder, and that of the men around them, Vala's horse charged onwards and light seemed to shine out from her. Pure white it was and as she rode further into danger it became brighter until neither Vala nor the horse could be seen.

"What the…" Cam trailed off, unable to completely articulate his thoughts.

"Did I not say there was more to my sister than met the eye." Anarion called down as he rode up beside them.

"You know what's going on?" Sam asked.

"No, but I'm sure we will find out in time." He shouted back to them as he rode off again.

Vala gained speed as she charged deeper and deeper into the Ori lines but the horse beneath her never once stumbled or even seemed to need direction, there was no saddle or bridal on the horse and yet it seemed to simply know Vala's every wish. The Ori ran before her and the light that she emitted seemed to burn their skin as it hit them.

On and on she rode until at last the battle was behind her and she could see the outline of her daughter silhouetted on the crest of a hill, her red robes contrasting sharply against the dull grey sky. As Vala got closer she could see the dispassionate look in her daughter's eyes as she surveyed the carnage she had unleashed upon an unsuspecting world. The cool calm of her gaze sent a shiver down Vala's spine and the light surrounding her disappeared, falling back into her.

The horse slowed and came to a stop in front of Adria, stopping long enough for Vala to dismount before throwing its head back and charging off into the distance, never to be seen again.

"Mother," Adria's words echoed the emotional void of her eyes, "Do you see now how futile your attempts at stopping me have been?"

"We will stop you." Vala told her, showing none of the doubt she felt inside, "I will stop you."

"And how do you plan to do that, mother? You are simply a human and I am a god. You don't have the power to stop me, even if your pitiful army defeats my forces." Adria's eyes flamed red as she spoke and for the first time Vala saw a flair of emotion behind them.

Vala did not answer immediately. Time seemed to slow, the noise of battle faded away, and Vala looked out from behind her eyes in a moment of perfect clarity. As if in that one moment she could see all the small events that had brought them to this place, how they fit together so perfectly, leading them all to this moment in time.

She blinked and the moment passed. The certainty fell away leaving only the knowledge of what she must do, of how this had to end, weighing heavily on her heart.

Adria cocked an eyebrow at her mother, a smug smile on her face as she misinterpreted her mother's actions. However as she saw Vala's lips turn into a sorrowful smile and her eyes fill with pity Adria's expression turned to one of confusion.

Vala reached out her hand to clasp her daughters face and as a single tear fell from her storm grey eyes she whispered a single word.

"Sorry."

Adria blinked for a moment in confusion until she saw a light begin to emanate from her mothers hand and she felt it seep slowly into her skin. She staggered backwards but both women knew that it was too late, the damage had been done. The light enveloped Adria's body and she collapsed to her knees onto the barren ground, her beautiful face twisting in anguish as the light of her mother battled with the fire within her.

"How?" She managed to ask, her voice laden with pain.

"Love, daughter." Vala told her kneeling down to look her in the eye, "The power of the Ori is rooted in hate and the wish to dominate but the power of the Ancients, the power within me, comes from love." She held Adria's face in her hands again as more tears spilled from her eyes. "Hatred cannot exist where love is strong. Within my heart is all the love there is. I love all who went before me, all who are here and all who will follow." she said with a catching sigh, "I love you my darling, but love also has the power to destroy and hurt as much as hate. You never should have been. You cannot be now." Vala leaned forward and, wrapping her arms around her daughter, gently kissed her forehead. "I love you." She whispered again.

Adria closed her eyes as the light began to over take her and leaned in to the cradle of her mother's arms, accepting both her fate and the love she would never be able to feel in return.

And there on the violated earth Vala felt the body of her daughter fade from her arms forever. The power of her ancestors left, its task finally complete, and she slumped forward as the pain of her actions overwhelmed her.

In that moment Vala welcomed the darkness that overtook her.

***

Daniel stood on the great wall that surrounded the city, his gaze locked on the horizon where he knew his friends to be. All day he had stood there with worry heavy on his brow, there had been no news since the King had departed the night before, and not knowing the fate of his friends was slowly driving him mad but more than anything he wished for news of Vala.

She had snuck away in the night without saying goodbye to him and he knew he would regret it for the rest of his life if the last time they spent together had been spent in anger. He ran over in his mind all the regrets he already had regarding Vala, all the missed chances and time he had wasted. In all the years he had known her how many times had the words 'I love you' been on the tip of his tongue only to be replaced with some sarcastic comment or put down? He vowed that if, '_no not if_' he mentally corrected himself, when she returned he would not let another opportunity pass him by.

Jack's so often repeated words rang in his head, '_What has she gotten you into this time space monkey?_' Daniel smiled as he finally realised the answer.

But just as quickly as it had come his smile faltered and he clasped his hand to his chest as a searing pain struck him.

"Vala!" he managed to gasp as his legs buckled beneath him and the world went black.


	15. Chapter 14

AN: Here's the next part.

Thanks to everyone that came back to this after so long, was afraid that no one would want to pick the story up again after so long. This hasn't been checked by anyone but myself so all the mistakes are my own and there's probably a lot more of them than normal, so I'm apologising in advance.

Reading it back I think this chapter came out a little bit like 'The Wizard of Oz' only in reverse.

Please let me know what you think, I was a little disappointed to hear from so few of you on the last chapter.

***

Vala moaned as the early morning light filtered through a window and onto her face and she dragged herself unwillingly from the depths of sleep. Another moan escaped her as she turned over and buried her head into her soft pillow and stretched out her legs. Her brow wrinkled when her foot hit against something hard and she felt a hand clasp around it.

Someone was sitting on the end of her bed.

"Time to wake up, princess." A man's voice called to her and although it wasn't the voice she was expecting. She opened her eyes to look at its owner.

"Cameron?" she asked squinting through bleary eyes, "Where's Daniel?"

The blurry figure gave her a confused look, "Elena, do I want to know why my 16 year old daughter is asking for not one but two strange men to be at her bedside in the morning?"

Vala sat up in her bed, shock and confusion running wild on her face, "Father?" she asked tentatively as the last traces of sleep fled from her mind and her vision cleared.

The older man chuckled, "Do not sound so surprised Elena, you missed breakfast and your mother sent me to see if you are alright. You slept late." He admonished her slightly.

Vala rubbed her head, "I had such a strange dream father," her hand drifted to the back of her neck but instead of the scar she was expecting all she felt was smooth skin, "Such a strange and terrible dream."

Her father moved from his seat at the end of her bed and sat back down beside her, gathering her into a tight hug, "It was a dream and nothing more, put it from your mind." He kissed her temple and pulled away from her, "Now get up you lazy girl! It is gone nine o'clock and you are late for your lessons." He smiled at her as he got up and left the room.

Vala shook her head a few times before rising from her bed and dressing to start the day, Hirgon would not be best pleased if she was late for his lessons.

As she sat some hours later in the stuffy classroom listening to the old scholar drone on about the founding of their world Vala thought she caught the dark shape of a man standing on the edge of her vision but when she turned her head he vanished.

***

Vala smiled widely as her father spun her around the floor of the grand ballroom feeling every bit the princess that she was. Tonight was her 18th birthday and her father had thrown a ball for her in celebration. All night she had been spun around the floor by her father and brothers as well as, what seemed to her, an endless line of potential suitors.

She knew that this was an unavoidable part of the evening but she had made sure before the ball had started that both her brothers knew the signal for when she had tired of the man in front of her and wanted someone to come and save her. However as the next 'suitor' approached her she knew that no intervention by her brothers would be needed, in fact if they tried to interrupt her dance with this man she might just have to take drastic measures.

His sandy blond hair and shy smile instantly appealed to her and when he silently offered his hand to her with a deep bow she knew she could happily spend her life in his arms. When he rose from his bow to take her into his arms she startled for a brief moment when his eyes, instead of the ocean blue she had unexpectedly been waiting for, where a sparkling green. She recovered quickly however and for the rest of the night the room was filled with not only her electric smile but her joyous laughter as well.

No one noticed the blonde woman in the corner who silently faded from sight, a deep frown on her face.

***

Vala woke with the sounds of screaming in her mind.

However over the years she had become accustom to this and instead of the paralyzing fear she once felt after one of her strange nightmares now there was only a slight tremor shaking her body. She sat up in her bed and hugged her knees to her chest in an attempt to make it stop and took a deep breath. Beside her there was a rustling of blankets as her husband woke and brought his arm around her shoulders.

"Another bad dream Elena?" He asked gently, the past year of marriage giving him plenty of experience with his wives nightmares.

Vala turned her body into the warm chest of her husband and clung to him as her trembling subsided. "There's always so much pain." She whispered, her voice catching in her throat.

"They are just dreams Elena," He told her as he planted a kiss to her bare shoulder, "Just tricks of the mind that mean nothing."

They lay back down together and Vala moulded herself to his side, "But they seem so real, how can my mind create such things." She looked up into his eyes and, even after all this time, was surprised for a moment that they where not the blue she was expecting. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I my love, neither do I" He stroked he hair gently as he drifted back into sleep.

As Vala closed her eyes to follow him she was sure she caught sight of the dark figure of a man in the corner of the room, his eyes catching the moonlight and sparkling ocean blue.

***

"Don't run so far away!" Vala called out to the two children as they ran further down the sandy shore of the beach.

"They'll be fine Elena." Her husband told her, leaning over to kiss her before turning his attention back to the third child in his lap. "We can still see them."

"I don't like them being that far away." She replied, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, "Anything could happen to them."

From his lap the toddler babbled and nodded his head as if in agreement with his mother, he chuckled, "Do you think your mothers right?" He asked the child.

"His mother is always right," Vala shot back, falling back into their usual banter without thinking, her worries momentarily forgotten.

Her husband continued on talking while keeping an eye on the older children who had gone in search of seashells but Vala's attention was held by the tall man who stood on the crest of a sand dune a little way away. A deep frown wrinkled his already serious face and his dark brown eyes seemed to twist something deep in Vala's heart. The sun glinted off the gold emblem embossed on his head and despite the warm sun Vala shivered.

A cry from down the beach broke her concentration and in the moment she looked away to comfort the now crying child that was running towards her the man disappeared.

***

"Mother, it's time." the solemn voice behind her called as Vala stared out the window.

Vala pushed her greying hair back from her face and gave her eyes one last wipe as she turned round to face her daughter and, with a watery smile, she picked up the black veil from her dresser and draped it over her head before placing a circlet of silver on top of it.

She didn't speak a word she exited her rooms and her son took her arm to guide her to the funeral, her daughters and grandchildren following behind them. She didn't speak throughout the service as her husbands body was laid to rest or at the wake when people offered her their hollow condolences and empty platitudes.

She didn't speak a word until that evening when her youngest grandson tugged gently at her skirts and held his hands out to be lifted onto her lap. The little boy wrapped his small arms around his grandmother and buried his head into her body.

"When's grandpa coming home?" He asked her quietly, unable to understand anything but the fact that his grandmother was upset and his grandpa wasn't their to make her smile again.

"He's not darling," Vala told him gently as she rubbed his back and her tears began to fall again.

***

With great effort Vala opened her eyes and took in a sharp, painful, breath that rattled in her chest when she saw the four people standing at the foot of her bed. Her eyes managed to focus on the cold blue eyes of the man that had haunted her dreams for the past 80 years.

"Daniel?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. "They told me you weren't real."

"And you believed them?" Daniel asked, disappointment lacing his words.

"Coward." The blonde woman stated with no emotion in her voice.

"Deserter." A southern accent accused her.

"Traitor." Intoned the deep baritone voice of the Jaffa.

"Please stop," Vala begged weakly, "I'm dying."

"You're not supposed to die Vala, not here." Daniel told her, anger creeping into his tone.

"I don't understand."

"You let them lull you to sleep Vala, trade in your true mission for creature comforts." The anger crept up another notch.

"There was no mission Daniel, no war or aliens. It was all just dreams." Vala tried desperately to explain as the gaze of the rooms other occupants never wavered from her. "I'm so tired, Daniel, I need to sleep."

"No Vala, you need to get up." He told her sternly, "You must get up and fight, this isn't your world Vala. Get up and fight the fight. Get up."

"I can't." She told him, her voice so faint the words were barely spoken at all.

"Yes you can, Vala. Wake up!"

Vala let out a deep breath, closed her eyes, and woke up.


	16. Chapter 15

AN: Ok this is the end of the whole Ori-battle-hole-in-the-ground that I dug myself into back in July. If I ever try something like this again PLEASE point it out to me and tell me to STOP, because it is really just shooting myself in the foot. I hated not being able to write more of this. Hopefully the explanations make sense, if they don't let me know and I'll try and expand a little more in future chapters.

After this chapter it'll be back to the fun and games of Vala and Daniel trying to get it all together. A Royal wedding anyone? ;O) Any other ideas? Feel free to let me know!

All reviews are welcome, even if it's just to tell me you think this is daft :O)

Anyway enough of me rambling on... go read me rambling on about the important stuff.

***

"Wake up sleeping beauty, got some breakfast for you." Cam's voice drifted into her mind as if from far away.

"What?" Vala felt like her mouth had been filled with cotton wool and her head didn't feel much better. Gradually she opened her eyes to the soft morning light and saw Cameron standing beside her bed with a tray in his hands.

He smiled at her, "Not the Princess I thought was going to wake up but you definitely have the prettier face." He gave a slight chuckle as her forehead crinkled in confusion, "look on your other side."

Vala turned her stiff neck round to the other side of her bed and for the first time felt the gentle pressure of a head leaning against her arm and a hand holding hers. It was Daniel. He was sound asleep with his head pillowed on his arms, his hand grasping hers. A soft smile graced her face and she lifted her free hand to gently stroke her finger down the length of his nose. He twitched slightly in his sleep. She did it again and this time Daniel's eyes slowly opened until he was blinking at her as if she was a dream.

Cam silently placed his tray down on the bed side table and made his exit to go find a doctor and tell their friends that Vala had, at least briefly, woken.

Unaware of his departing friend or indeed anything apart from the woman in the bed in front of him Daniel raised the hand he held to his lips and placed a kiss to the back of it. "I thought I lost you." He whispered, almost afraid that if he spoke too loud that she would vanish before his eyes.

"I think," She told him in an equally quite voice, "That for a little while there you did." Her eyes closed languidly and she had to fight to open them again, "But in the end you where there, to bring me back home." Again her eyes closed for a moment before she continued on, "You always find me, even when I don't know I'm lost."

"That's because I'm Daniel," He said tenderly, "And you're Vala and that's who we are." He brushed her hair back from her face as her eyes closed again, "I'll always find you."

And he knew it was true, she had become such an integral part of his life that he could no longer be himself with out her by his side, he could not be Dr Daniel Jackson and not love this woman.

Vala's eyes closed again but this time the sight didn't cause something to tighten in his chest like it had done almost a week ago when he had seen her limp body cradled in her brothers arms. In that moment he was sure something inside him had broken irreversibly. It was only when she was laid out on the bed and he could see the slight movement of her chest as she breathed that the pain lessened.

***

It was late afternoon before Vala woke again, her brothers now the ones at her side.

It took a few moments for them to notice however as they seemed to be deeply involved in the chess board they had propped across her legs.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked when a few minuets had passed and they had failed to notice her.

"No!" Eldarin quickly pulled the board from its resting place and tipped the pieces back into the box before discarding the board to the bedside table.

Vala laughed gently, "I take it you where winning then." She joked to Anarion.

But her eldest brother's face held none of his siblings' amusement, "You scared me Elena." He told her, worry and love clear in his voice.

It reminded Vala of when, at six years old armed only with her dolly, she had decided to run away after breaking her mother's favourite vase. She made it only as far as the palace mews but she spent the whole night cold and alone with only the birds housed there to keep her company. When her father had found her in the morning he had gathered her into his arms and said those exact words to her in the same tone, instantly prompting the same reaction that she had now, almost 30 years later.

"I'm sorry," She told him quietly, slightly unsure of what she was sorry for but knowing that the words needed saying anyway.

The brothers left their seats by her side and came to sit beside her on the bed, so as she was slightly squashed between their large frames. "Do you remember what happened?" Eldarin asked her softly.

"There was some kind of light," She told them hesitantly, "And then... it all goes a little fuzzy." Her face crumpled and a tear escaped her eye, "Adria's dead isn't she? I killed her."

"Yes Elena," Anarion placed a kiss to her temple, "She is dead. Do you remember anything else?"

"Not really, just feelings mostly."

"Hirgon thinks he knows what happened, dear one." Eldarin began again, "He found a similar tale in the library. He thinks that Nienna came back to us through you to protect us, that for a brief time the power of our family line was within you."

"Then why couldn't it help us before, with the Jaffa? Or even when we where fighting the Ori the first time?" Vala asked.

"We think it is because the Jaffa where not the enemy of the Ancients and as for the Ori..." Eldarin trailed off, unsure of how to go on.

Anarion continued when words failed his brother, "Hirgon thinks you where able to do this now because you where home, because you have once again accepted this part of your life Elena. Only once you where whole again could you defeat this enemy."

Vala could only nod and wearily rest her head against her brothers shoulder. All she could really understand at the moment was that everything was over and they seemed somehow, thanks to her, to have won. The only other thing that penetrated the tiredness she felt was the pain of knowing her daughter was finally dead.

It was finally over.

Vala closed her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh, "Tell me a story." She asked softly.

Anarion smiled sadly as he gazed down at his baby sister then, after sharing a look with his brother, he began "Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess..."

***

Four members of SG1 sat on a balcony overlooking the city, passing a bottle of wine between them as they watched the sun set. A melancholic, but not heavy, silence hung in the air around them. It was the silence of people that had seen too much, done too much, and still despite the odds managed to survive relatively intact. There was no need for words as they drank. Long years of friendship had turned silences into something to be shared and cherished. Now they wrapped it around them and turned it into their own protective bubble, as if within this small world they created for themselves no harm could come to them.

It had taken five days for Vala to wake up and now that she had they could all breathe a little easier.

Apart from Vala they all seemed to have made it through the past few days with out much more than a few scratches and bruises. Even Daniel had gotten away with only a slight bump to head when he blacked out.

"Well that was..." Cam trailed off some time later as the last rays of light lit the white stone of the city.

"Indeed." Commented Teal'c as he plucked the bottle from Sam's grasp with a little too much force, causing her to fall against him. He took a drink and allowed his free arm to pull his friend closer to his side, needing the physical reassurance that she was all right.

Cam and Daniel simply looked straight ahead as Sam leaned closer into Teal'c chest, her eyes closing and sleep finally over taking her.

The guys sat again in silence until a loud snore prompted a very unmanly fit of giggling on all parts.

***

Midnight rolled around and brought Daniel back to Vala's room.

Just like the first night at the way point Daniel found Vala sitting in the window bathed in moonlight. And just like before he walked silently over to her and wrapped her in his arms around her, providing the comfort she so desperately needed in one simple action. Neither of them spoke for a long while as they watched the moon make its slow journey across the night sky.

It was finally Vala that broke the silence, "I didn't think it would end like this."

"This isn't the end Vala," he told her as he placed a kiss to the crown of her head before turning her in his arms to face him.

Ever so gently he allowed his hand to trace the lines of her face, the curve of her jaw and the arch of her cheek bone. She smiled softly as he stroked his finger along her nose and over her brow. The delicate shell of her ear was cold to his touch and when he brought his hand down her neck he could feel her pulse beat beneath her porcelain skin. Up his hand swept again until at last his thumb glided over her lips and he felt her warm breath against its tip when she gasped.

Not once did she avert her gaze from him as he memorized the features of her face, her calm and steady blue eyes never wavered as his hand slipped back into her hair and tenderly brought her closer to him until their lips met in the most chaste but loving kiss either had experienced. The only word Vala could think to describe the way Daniel made her feel in that moment was cherished; to him she was the most important thing in the world and she knew he could see his feelings reflected in her own eyes. It seemed as if time itself had lay down and been still to allow them to have this moment together in the midst of chaos, all other thoughts and feelings fled until the gentle pressure of lips upon lips became their entire world and every thing was perfect.

A perfect moment.

Ever so slowly time seemed to fall back into step and Daniel drew back slightly to stare for the first time into her eyes. She smiled at him and he was relieved to see that her earlier sadness seemed to have lifted a little. It hadn't gone, he could still see it in the unfathomable depths of her eyes, he knew this was another deep blow to the shattered pieces of her soul and one that she would never fully recover from but there seemed to be an acceptance now that he had never seen before.

Wordlessly he swept her up into his arms and carried her back to the bed. Sitting on the edge of her bed he watched as she snuggled under the blanket and only gave a slight chuckle when she rolled her eyes at him and motioned for him to come in beside her.

They lay in the darkness holding each other and just when Daniel was sure she had fallen asleep she spoke.

"When I was asleep I had a dream. I had another life, away from war and death and everything most of my life has been about. I had a husband and children, even grandchildren, but there always seemed to be something missing. I was content but I don't think I was ever truly happy, there always seemed to be something missing." She paused and moved her head to look up at him from her position pillowed on his chest, "Everything in my dream was different. Everything apart from you. Even when I couldn't recognize my own life you where there for me, you where my friend and you didn't let me give up." Her hand traced aimless patterns against his chest as she stopped to gather her thoughts, "I know now that this was the life I was meant to lead despite all the pain and hardship because... when I turned from it, when I chose another path, I couldn't escape the echo of you."

She turned her gaze away from him and for the first time since starting this she seemed nervous. She waited one breath, then another before she regained her courage and spoke again.

"I love you." She told him in a voice so young and innocent he could almost believe it was the first time she had said those words, and when she tilted her head to finally look him in the eye he knew it was, at least, the first time she truly meant them.

Instead of tensing beneath her like she expected him to Daniel surprised her by relaxing and rolling them over onto their sides so as they faced each other. For the second time that night Daniel's hand gently cradled her face as he forced her to look into his eyes. And, as their breath mingled in the minute space between them, he spoke the words he had held in his heart for so long.

"I love you too."


End file.
